The Light that Blinds
by Aku Blossom
Summary: Sequel to Cast the Darkest Shadow. As Momoko starts to get her life together, a monster she thought was long gone returns. Can Powerpuff Girls Z find the courage to face their worst nightmare? Can Momoko discover what it really means to be a hero?
1. Monday

_**The Light That Blinds**_

**Deus Ex Procella**

"Momoko, sweetie! You're going to be late for school!" Kakiko stared at the stairs, worried as always about her eldest daughter. Same as every other morning, Momoko walked in with her feet dragging and her eyes following them diligently. "Are you going to be okay Honey?" A diffident nod and an indifferent hug came right on schedule and before Kakiko could question her further, Momoko was shuffling out the door.

"She misses it…" Kakiko mused to herself, her own feet dragging and her heart heavy for both her girls. Kuriko had been run ragged by the heroism and her sister's depression was only keeping her spirits low. Hachizou wasn't ignorant to the unspoken understanding between the three girls, and though he didn't show it, Kakiko knew it was tearing him up to be left out of the loop; it hurt especially knowing that their secret had to do with Momoko's perpetual unhappiness. Kakiko herself was dying to tell her husband; perhaps to bring the whole family together again now that it felt they had drifted so far apart. She'd taken so many days off from work since the Blight incident, and today happened to be one of those days.

"At least she'll talk to someone," Kakiko watched Momoko meet up with Butch at the corner. Kakiko had only been told very little about Butch's involvement in all of this, but she knew enough to trust that the monster really was Momoko's friend. He seemed to be the only person she would turn to now. Kakiko smiled heavily and watched them until they'd long since disappeared from view.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So…how ya doin' this morning, Ms. Momoko?" Momoko smiled brightly, at least as brightly as she had since losing her powers.

"I'm okay I guess…today's not that bad so far," Butch smiled and nodded, Momoko's smile softened at the sight of his ever heated cheeks when they were together. "How are your brothers?"

"Same as always, I think they're starting to catch on to where I'm disappearing to,"

"That's…bad right?" Butch shrugged, not entirely sure himself anymore. Momoko nodded and sighed, trying to get her head together. After that, the walk was largely quiet and serene. A few times Momoko closed her eyes and tried to just take in everything around her. The wind was gentle, if a tad cold, but it didn't stop the birds from chirping and the leaves from rustling. The sun above was warm and inviting, though occasionally hidden behind the clouds rolling overhead. Momoko opened her eyes and sighed, slowing down a bit and hanging her head.

"Are people still treating you bad, Ms. Momoko? I'll make them stop," Momoko looked up suddenly at Butch who had stopped and was staring at her very seriously. "Really…if they keep treating you bad I'll make them stop," Momoko smiled and looked down, her face heating up. She turned away from Butch, who was watching her with too much intensity for a boy his age.

"That's okay…things aren't so bad now,"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Bad Girl, can I get through or will you hit me for asking?" Things weren't as bad as they had been in the beginning. But they were anything but fine. Momoko moved out of the way to allow the girl to pass. Momoko winced at the glare she received when the two accidentally bumped, but quickly went on her way to her lunch table. In all honesty, she was very tempted to take Butch up on his offer. But having her younger friend beat up her classmates wouldn't do anything to help her abysmal reputation.

"Hey Momoko, are you feeling alright?" Momoko looked over at Miyako and nodded, smiling as broadly as she could force herself to.

"Of course, I'm doing fine Miyako,"

"You sure? Because I'll go have a um…talk with Tomari if you want?" Kaoru offered, looking over her shoulder at the girl who had been rude to Momoko before. Momoko shook her head and played with her food. Surprisingly she was eating more than messing around, today was at least better than usual.

"Today's really not been that bad you guys…I think things are finally getting better,"

"I just wish we could tell everyone Momoko…it's not fair that they treat you like this," Momoko half met Miyako's comforting glance between bites and finally managed to give her friends the first genuine smile she'd managed in ages.

"Really guys, it's alright. I kind of deserve it for how I acted…"

"Momoko stop it!"

"Things are getting better…really please don't worry so much," Kaoru backed off and sighed. With a nod she went back to her lunch, satisfied that Momoko was really getting better. Miyako gave Momoko one last questioning look, and receiving a positive response she smiled and also picked up eating her lunch.

XXXXXXXXXX

Momoko and Kuriko were walking home in relative peace. Kuriko was excitedly telling Momoko about her day while Momoko only smiled and offered the proper responses.

"How is the super heroine business going, Kuriko?" Momoko asked out of the blue. Kuriko stopped in mid-sentence and thought about Momoko's question.

"It's been really cool! But I had no idea how tiring it was, it's almost like we're getting monsters popping up every day now," Momoko whistled softly and remember how she used to hope for monster attacks. Anything to stop being Momoko and get to be Blossom. Momoko shook her head.

'No! Don't go there, you'll only start feeling bad again, and today was pretty good too!' Smiling she gave Kuriko a small hug, with more enthusiasm then she'd displayed recently.

"Yeah you get used to it though. Kaoru and Miyako told me you've been doing a really good job. I'm proud of you!" Kuriko beamed and caught her sister's hand while they continued walking home. Momoko at first didn't squeeze Kuriko's hand back, but after slight hesitation smiled and gave it a tight squeeze. Right at that moment Kuriko's belt began to flash.

"Uh oh! I better go transform! Tell Mommy I'll be home as soon as I can!" Momoko nodded, but didn't let go of Kuriko's hand immediately. Kuriko stopped, standing at arm's length from her sister and staring at her.

"Momoko I have to," Momoko shook her head and dropped Kuriko's hand abruptly.

"Yeah I know, go save the day Blossom," Kuriko was hurt by the tone in Momoko's voice, but smiled and nodded. Momoko caught her hand while she was turning. "Kuriko…good luck," Momoko flashed a thumbs up at her sister, who grinned and returned it as she took off to transform. Momoko watched her disappear and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I am proud…" But she was just as jealous as she was proud. Quitting Powerpuff Girls Z had been the smartest thing Momoko had ever done in her life, but she wanted back in so badly. Rubbing numbly at her eyes, Momoko took off running for home. She only stopped once to look up at Hyper Blossom's pink trail, feeling an emptiness in her heart that made it hard to breath.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Momoko? How was school Honey?"

"Was okay…" Momoko didn't glance at her mom before rushing up the stairs to her room. Kakiko hurried out of the kitchen to watch her daughter retreat, knowing that something had happened again. She frowned and winced slightly when the door slammed shut. Kuriko wasn't with her, she'd probably been called away to save the city. Every now and then Momoko would let her know if this was the case, but it was rare.

"Kiko, I'm home!" Kakiko brightened up immensely and turned to greet her husband with a hug and kiss.

"Chizou! I didn't think you'd be in until late tonight?" Hachizou gave her another quick kiss as they went to the kitchen, where Kakiko had already begun fixing dinner.

"I decided to leave early today," Kakiko grinned and glanced back at him with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Ooh, being a rebel today are you?" Hachizou laughed and scratched his head, blushing lightly.

"Of course not, I finished early just so we could all be together for supper tonight," Kakiko continued to beam as she shuffled about the kitchen.

"We'll be having supper a little later, Kuriko is going to be out for a while with some of her friends," This was always the part Kakiko hated most, lying to her husband. Hachizou opened the newspaper, turning directly to the comics. He nodded to his wife, accepting the lie without a bit of suspicion. Kakiko breathed a small sigh of relief.

XXXXXXXXXX

Momoko laid across her bed, swaying her legs back and forth off the end. She was tired of crying, tired of feeling so sorry for herself. But she told herself so many times this time would be the last time…and it never was. Whenever she saw Kuriko leave to save the day, when her friends left her to become super heroines, and when she saw how the world loved them so much for all they've done all she could do was start crying again. That horrible terrible emptiness that was eating at her heart wouldn't let her be, no matter how she tried.

"I'm such a horrible person…all I want is…" All she wanted was to be a hero again. She allowed herself to become Blight so that everyone could see her. With Blight ripped out of her, she thought she would have learned to not be so selfish anymore. She hadn't learned anything but how terrible a person she really was. Every night, all she dreamed of was being a heroine again. She wanted to be the one who showed up at the last minute to save the day. The one people would remember for her bravery. And for all of that wanting, she was a powerless, irresponsible coward who couldn't save herself, let alone the world.

Momoko heard something tapping on her window and called out without looking up, "It's unlocked Butch." The window opened and her little admirer slipped in, shutting the window behind him. He stood by the window, blushing and unsure how he could help. Momoko cried silently a little longer, then sat up and began rubbing her eyes.

"Is this really how you wanna waste your evening? With a stupid crybaby?" She asked Butch, half-serious and half-jokingly. Butch blushed a bit darker and shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess…I just thought you needed company, Ms. Momoko," Momoko giggled and looked back at Butch, who refused to meet her gaze.

"I needed a friend…and I'm glad it's you Butch," She winked listlessly and tried to offer him a smile, "I mean, for an annoying little stalker you can be pretty cool," Butch grinned and finally met her gaze.

"Anytime for you Ms. Momoko," He finally sat down on the edge of the bed and stuck his tongue out at her, "A ditz like you needs someone to look out for her," Momoko glared at him which caused Butch to start laughing. His laughing became frantic when Momoko pounced on him and began to tickle him.

"I'll give you something to laugh about!"

"Wait! No stop! Ms. Momoko stop!"

XXXXXXXXXX

It was late and the girls had long since gone to bed. Hachizou now sat on the couch watching the late night news. Kakiko was finishing up the laundry—she'd insisted he relax, knowing that he had been working harder since she started taking days off. Supper had been warm and good, if a little uneasy. He frowned and released a heavy sigh. Something was tearing at Momoko something awful.

'She hasn't been herself in so long, and she hasn't been going to play with her friends much anymore either,' It was true that Momoko had been hanging out with Kaoru and Miyako less and less. Alternatively, Kuriko had been hanging out with her own friends far more often. His youngest daughter had been harried and tired lately. But to his knowledge she wasn't involved in any after school sports, and her anime club only met twice a week so that couldn't be the cause.

'Kiko,' His wife seemed almost as troubled as his daughters. Kakiko had always been bound and determined to get her family anything they wanted, trying to balance the steady beam between work and home. Now she was staying home more often than she had in all the years they'd been married since Kuriko was born. Worried though he was, he couldn't bring himself to interrogate her about it, he didn't want to add to her stress. Hachizou yawned and turned back to the news.

"Chizou, you're still awake?" Hachizou looked up at his wife with a smile, wrapping his arm around her when she snuggled up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I was just catching the news before bed," Kakiko smiled and the two watched the rest of the news before they too went off to bed.


	2. Tuesday

_**The Light That Blinds**_

**Deus Ex Procella**

"Bro where're you goin'?" Brick sat up, rubbing his eyes and glaring at the sun outside the window. Butch grimaced and turned around with a casual smirk.

"Nowhere dude, just gonna go mess with some people," Brick narrowed his eyes, popping his cap on his head whilst dressing for the day ahead. Butch sneered while his brother's back was turned, but quickly replaced it with the same casual smirk that had become his usual expression. "Seriously, it's nothin' just gonna go hang out,"

"You've been ditchin' us a lot lately dude, what's goin' on?" Brick almost sounded hurt, but Butch figured he was just misinterpreting things. Sure they were close as any brothers ever were, but there was no way Brick would get emotional about Butch's absence. Butch shrugged and backed up to the door to their headquarters of sorts.

"Really Brick, it's nothin'. I'm just hangin'," Brick gave him an unreadable stare before shrugging as well and stumbling off to get some breakfast.

"Whatever, just don't get caught by those old hags," Butch bristled when Brick insinuated that Ms. Momoko was an old hag, but kept his opinion of her to himself. His brothers would never let him live it down if they knew he was hanging out with a girl!

"I'll be back later!" Butch called before rushing out the door. Brick didn't reply, but Boomer did offer a drowsy "'Kay!" in return.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ms. Momoko! Wait up!" Butch skated up next to Momoko who looked quickly thrown together and terribly out of breath. "What's wrong? You're a mess!" Momoko frowned and gave him an absolutely pathetic look. Butch blushed darkly and frowned back, raising his hands in defense. "I didn't mean it like that! You always look…I mean…you're….you always look good Ms. Momoko, just today you look," Momoko sighed and grabbed his hand, charging off down the sidewalk again.

"I'm late Butch! Really, really late! Oh geez, I can't get any more tardies this semester or I'm in such deep trouble!" Butch skated along behind her, trying to decipher her fast spoken and frantic statement. The second he heard the word late, a determined look came to his eyes. Speeding up, he grabbed Momoko around the waist and took off into the air. Momoko screamed,

"AH! Butch someone is going to see us! Butch stop you're going too fast! Oh geez, Kaoru and Miyako are going to see us! That won't be good! Oh geez!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Despite her incessant complaints, Momoko managed to dash into her class just as the final bell rang, panting and sweating such a perfect way to start the day. She looked out the window and as expected saw Butch sitting in the tree just outside the window closest to her, beaming expectantly. She smiled back at him and gave him a subtle nod of thanks just as she plopped into her seat.

"Did you wake up late Momoko?" Miyako was leaning on her hands and looking at Momoko with deep concern, Momoko could have hugged her and burst into tears then and there. Despite everything and how they'd fallen apart, it still made her feel so…special to know that someone like Miyako could still consider her one of her closest friends. Momoko smiled and fiercely fought back the previously mentioned tears.

"Yeah…just a little, I made it though!" Miyako smiled brightly and turned back to the front of the class.

"I'm glad," was her only response, but it was enough to make Momoko smile brightly. Suddenly the day didn't seem so bad. Then again, little miraculous moments of optimism were a dime a dozen and never really lasted. Momoko sighed and leaned her head on her hands watching Ms. Keane drone on. Ever since she lost her powers she felt her grades slipping, her attention slipping even more. Apathy was about the only thing she excelled at it seemed. Momoko groaned and laid her head down on her desk.

XXXXXXXXX

Math class was as boring as ever. Unfortunately boredom didn't spark her artistic interests like it used to. She could vaguely recall—having been freed from Blight most of her memories of what actually transpired after becoming Burning Blossom were very blurry and distorted—drawing in math, but what it was she didn't remember.

_"Shut up and leave me alone, I'm fine"_ Momoko stopped and stared down at her blank notebook paper. That memory had come out of nowhere, and with that one line she started to remember everything from that day at lunch. Momoko's eyes watered and she could feel her chest tightening. She only prayed the teacher didn't notice.

_"You can go without me and kill yourselves for all I care!"_ She hadn't meant that, she hadn't meant that at all. She was jealous, she had wanted to be invited to the party too but she never wanted anything bad to happen to her friends. Momoko's hand was starting to hurt; looking down she saw that she was gripping her pencil with dangerous force.

_"Why don't you make me?"_ Momoko actually covered her mouth, abruptly but with as much subtlety as she could possibly muster. She could feel her face stinging worse than it had when Kaoru had actually hit her. It was horrible and amazing how she hadn't been able to remember anything she'd done. It was her fault for being weak and letting the darkness take her over. It was all her fault. She recalled talking to Blight—though when she couldn't even begin to remember, it felt too much like a dream to know that someone else had been piloting her body while she was gone—who claimed to be her.

Maybe she had wanted to do all those things? It really was her fault and she really wasn't a hero. She was just a bitter, heartless monster. She was just like Blight deep inside.

XXXXXXXXXX

Miyako entered the restroom as cautiously as she could. She had been right—the moment she walked in she could hear Momoko crying. Math had been like a sick game of ever building pressure, watching Momoko get closer and closer to the verge of tears. The minute the bell had rung she flew out of the room. Miyako stood next to the stall Momoko had locked herself in.

"Momoko?" The sobbing stopped suddenly and she could hear Momoko struggling to hold it in. Miyako frowned deeply and tried opening the stall door, but like she had guessed it was locked. "Momoko, let me in," More silence broken only by strangled sobs trying to escape. Miyako sighed and waited, smiling lightly when she heard the lock click and the door open against the steady pressure she had been applying. Miyako stepped inside and shut the door behind her.

"Momoko, what's wrong?" Miyako knelt down in front of her best friend, who for all she was worth was trying her hardest to not cry anymore. Momoko's eyes were bloodshot and puffy, her knees pulled up to her chest and her chin resting on her knees. She looked so weak and helpless; it actually forced Miyako to swallow a lump that had formed in her own thrown. "Momoko, please talk to me. What's wrong?"

"Everything was my fault, I'm so sorry! I never wanted to hurt you guys but deep down…deep inside…I…wanted you to…" Momoko's fragile defenses fell and she burst into sobs again. Miyako sniffled just a little herself and pulled Momoko into a tight embrace. Momoko collapsed against her and quivered as silent sobs wracked her entire body. Miyako sniffled again and hugged her tighter.

"Momoko it wasn't your fault…Kare's demon seeds, they,"

"No! It was all my fault! Deep inside…all of that was the real me!" Momoko tried to pull away in shame, but Miyako held onto her with surprising strength and determination. Kneeling on the floor of the bathroom stall in each other's arms, they cried. Every word of self-loathing and blame Momoko spewed was immediately thwarted by every reassuring and comforting whisper Miyako offered in return.

"I'm the monster, not Blight. That's what Kare saw, that's why he went after me,"

"You're not a monster Momoko…you're my best friend and I can't stand seeing you like this!" Momoko finally managed to pull away, turning her eyes to the floor to avoid any contact with Miyako's own cerulean orbs.

"I wanted to kill both of you…I wanted…just because I was jealous…" Miyako very tenderly turned Momoko's face back to hers and shook her head, her eyes steadfast and her voice strong, unwavering.

"No Momoko, that wasn't you. Even if somewhere deep inside you resent Kaoru and I…someone like you could never be a monster like Blight," Momoko didn't respond, but hugged Miyako again, her sobs reduced to weak sniffles.

XXXXXXXXXX

Unlike most other days, Momoko had opted to join her friends at the Professor Utonium's lab. For the first time in weeks she left the hallowed halls of Tokyo City Jr. High with Miyako and Kaoru and, shortly, the three were joined by Kuriko who was more than enthused by her sister's presence. Kaoru hadn't asked any questions regarding Momoko's absence at lunch, but as they walked, she pulled Momoko back behind the others.

"Hey Momoko," The memories that had resurfaced earlier returned yet again and Momoko actually flinched away from Kaoru. Kaoru glanced around, obviously hoping that she wasn't being watched, then threw an arm around Momoko's shoulders and gave her a tight hug.

"Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay," Kaoru looked at Momoko—bewildered by her green-eyed comrade's actions and momentarily stunned—with a warm smile. Momoko returned it and after a happy nod, the two sped up to join the other two. At about that moment they happened by Miko's car near the high school, where she was just meeting up with Dai. Momoko began to blush. Kaoru rolled her eyes as the two embraced and Dai flashed Kaoru a grin.

"Yo Sis, gonna be home late?" Miko beamed and waved at the four, all of them returning it with a friendly smile and wave. Kaoru stuck her tongue out at them, with more playfulness than spitefulness.

"Probably and could you two spare everyone the PDA? It's really sickening," Dai grinned widely and scratched his head. Miko threw Kaoru a fiendish leer mixed with an overly sweet smile.

"If you say so Kaoru, we will just have to wait until we get back to your home so we can use your room," Kaoru froze and whipped around, glaring at the two older teens. Her friends giggled at the confrontation.

"You better not! Wait…hey! Is that why my room was a mess the other night!?" The older teens only laughed, Dai sliding across the hood of Miko's car and climbing in the passenger seat. Neither answered, even when Kaoru—her green eyes blazing and teeth gnashing—gave a brief chase. She watched them disappear and stuck her tongue out.

"I'm so changing my sheets when I get home…" When she met up with the others, Miyako gently rubbed her shoulder.

"It's nice to see you and Miko getting along Kaoru, I know it means a lot to your brother," Kaoru rolled her eyes and started to frown, but it quickly became a slight smile.

"Yeah…she's…not really all that bad. You know other than the whole Little Miss Perfect thing," Kuriko leered at Kaoru and jabbed her in the side.

"You're still mad she beat you at your favorite video game her first try aren't you?" Kaoru glared and crossed her arms, puffing up her cheeks.

"So not fair…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Momoko stepped out of the Tokyo City Research Lab with the remnants of a broad smile on her face. They'd had fun like they used to, it had gone vastly better than she had hoped. Kuriko didn't know about her bawling at lunch, but obviously the bonds of sisterhood ran deep because just like Kaoru and Miyako she'd gone out of her way to let Momoko know she was forgiven and accepted. Even if it was over the top and a little drawn out…it felt good to know that she was still wanted. Although, it still stung when they had to leave to save the city, but that was a small price to pay for how downright high on life she felt at that moment.

"Oof! Ow!" Momoko rolled her eyes and turned around with a bright grin. Butch had fallen out of his hiding spot rather than swooping in cool and collected like he wanted her to believe he was. He sniffed a little, rubbing his sore hindquarters. Upon realizing that he'd drawn attention to himself, he shot up and laughed nervously, trying to rub his butt as subtly as any ten year old could manage.

"Heheheh…hey Ms. Momoko! Did you have a good day today?" Momoko tried to glare at him but her attempt at looking stern came out weak and comical.

"You should know you little dweeb, you've been following me around all day," He snickered and skated up to her, falling into step beside her as they continued toward her home.

"Well, duh but I like it better when you tell me things, Ms. Momoko!" Feeling almost downright giddy, Momoko grabbed Butch in a tight hug, making him begin to gag and tug at her arms. "Wow y'or 'appy!" Momoko giggled and gave him a huge kiss on the cheek before setting him down. Butch blushed bright red and held his cheek as Momoko skipped ahead of him. She turned back and winked at him.

"You coming, Butch?" He nodded dumbly and skated after her, trying to find his voice. He recalled something from earlier and his mood plummeted.

"Hey what was the big deal with that guy earlier? The green-haired guy?" Momoko suddenly blushed and covered her cheeks, her grin becoming a little goofier.

"Oh geez…Dai Matsubara! He is such a hottie!" Butch actually gagged and glared at Momoko, his green eyes on fire like Kaoru's had been earlier. "He's Tokyo City High School's star soccer player, the best musician ever, and he's just the nicest guy on the planet!" She sighed dreamily and Butch's glare became angrier, "And he's so hot…" Momoko sighed and brushed her bangs back, making her shorter hair bob cutely. Butch noticed and blushed, his glare vanishing.

"But he's with Miko, and they're so perfect for each other! She's a genius, she's famous, and she's so beautiful. It's almost like a fairy tale!" She sighed again, her cheeks heating up. Butch half-glared and half-frowned in confusion. He was with someone else? What did that mean and why was she happy about it? If Ms. Momoko hung out with some other guy, Butch would be pissed!

"So um…you're…happier today?" Butch finally managed to ask. Momoko beamed and nodded.

"I feel so much better today. I had the worst drea…memory of what happened when she was in control…but Miyako and Kaoru made me feel all better! Oh geez, they're the best friends in the world…and Kuriko's the best sister ever!" Butch frowned and looked away, disappointed that his name hadn't been on that list. Momoko noticed his dejection and pulled him into another crushing hug.

"Of course I couldn't have made it to school today without you little guy. Thanks a bunch!" They'd reached her house, and still feeling giddy, Momoko gave Butch another peck on the cheek, causing him to choke up and blush darkly once more. She grinned and waved to him before heading inside. "Seeya tomorrow!"

"S-Seeya, Ms. Momoko…"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome Mrs. Akatsutsumi! It's been a while!" Kakiko smiled and waved at the owner. It had been a while since she visited her daughters' favorite candy store. But having worked a full day, she felt like getting her family a little treat to make the week feel a little better. Hopefully the girls hadn't completely torn the house down, Hachizou was pulling a late-nighter. Really, Kakiko more hoped that both girls would be home and safe when she got there. Powerpuff Girls Z had been called to action again.

"You seem troubled dear, your daughters are fine, you need not fear," Kakiko jumped slightly, before turning to the sound of the voice. It was a kindly looking young man, very handsome, wearing a buttoned up collared shirt with khaki pants and shiny brown shoes. He wore a cross necklace and a thin pair of spectacles.

"Excuse me? I don't mean to sound rude but…have we met?" Something about him seemed familiar, but Kakiko couldn't really put her finger on it. The man smiled—he'd already been smiling, but now it seemed to become even brighter when directed to her.

"Perhaps, it's difficult to say, when you've traveled the long and winding way," There was something peculiar about his speech, but it seemed so natural to him that Kakiko didn't feel right to question it. He was a very comforting presence, despite that Kakiko for the life of her couldn't put a name to his face. The man seemed so terribly familiar.

"I imagine…how do you know my daughters? Or that I even had any?" The man took down a small package of sour gum balls and flashed his smile at her again.

"Ma'am you have such the motherly glow, it would take an ignorant man to not know. As to the first, we've never met. Though someday I hope that we will meet yet," Kakiko smiled at the man. She really enjoyed his company, even all the peculiarities that she couldn't quite place.

"Thank you, I feel better. Can I get your name?"

"Father Elliot, though a Catholic I'm not. Still as a father might, I lead my children out of the dark, to the light," Kakiko felt a little humbled by Father Elliot, seeing as she had never been devoutly religious and now standing next to him felt so…unclean. He continued to smile and with a tenderness she couldn't describe, he placed a package of sour gum balls in her hand and closed it around them. He smiled and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Take these to your eldest girl, they're a favorite of mine all over the world," He gave her hand a tight squeeze with both of his and his smile seemed even brighter. "Let her know that 'fore the battle is won, the night must get darker before the dawn," With that, Father Elliot nodded to her and the owner before taking his leave. Kakiko actually blushed like a teenage girl again while watching his departure. She looked down at the sour gum balls he'd given her and decided to take his advice. While at the counter to pay for the candy for Momoko and Kuriko, she noticed a flash of auburn hair out of the corner of her eye.

"Momoko?" Turning as quickly as she could, she still missed the source. Frowning and shaking her head, obviously mistaken, she took her purchases and left, a smile on her lips and renewed faith that their family could pull through this.


	3. Wednesday

_**The Light That Blinds**_

**Deus Ex Procella**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Ugh…" The tired lump refused to move.

Beep! Beep! Be-

"Ah…huh?" Momoko threw the covers back and looked around blearily, disoriented and confused. She definitely hadn't hit the snooze button. Looking up she spotted the culprit and yawned mightily before rolling over and burying herself under the covers once more. "Morning Mom," Kakiko sat on the edge of the bed, smiling nervously. She gently rubbed her eldest daughter's back, turning off her alarm to ensure they wouldn't be interrupted.

"Momoko, Sweetie, I need you to wake up. There's something we need to talk about," Momoko groaned and curled up tighter underneath the covers. Kakiko giggled and lightly rubbed the lump's back, remembering when she was just a little girl and always played the same game before getting ready for school. "Momoko, it's serious. I really need to talk to you," Momoko groaned again but finally relented and sat up, rubbing her eyes. Kakiko smiled and put an arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"What's wrong Mom?" Kakiko held the morning paper on her lap and stared down at it nervously as she spoke.

"Momoko, there was a very interesting story in the paper this morning. Someone broke into and completely trashed your favorite candy store," Momoko's eyes bulged and instantly she was wide-awake.

"W…WHAT?!" Momoko shot to her feet, staring down at her mother with fire in her eyes and deep conviction in her voice. "What kind of monster would do such a thing!?" Kakiko smiled and pulled Momoko back down onto her bed, tapping the paper in her lap.

"According to the owner…it was a teenage girl with medium length red hair. He said he could have sworn she was his best customer," Momoko's eyes grew once again and she stared at her mother with her jaw dropped open in shock.

"You…you think I did it!? You can't be serious!" Kakiko grinned and hugged Momoko once again.

"I knew it wasn't you, I just had to tell you," Kakiko giggled, "It was too funny to pass up. The thought of you trashing a candy store just tickles me," Momoko grinned and laid back down ready to go back to bed. Before she could, Kakiko whipped the covers off the bed and walked to the door. "Don't go back to sleep, it's time to get ready for school, Momoko," Momoko groaned and sat up.

"Bummer…

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Hero-Maniac!" Momoko looked up and over her shoulder to see Kaoru and Miyako walking up to her. Both seemed a little worried, probably having seen the newspaper. Momoko smiled brightly and ran back to meet them.

"Hey girls! What's up?" Miyako bit her lip and glanced nervously at Kaoru, who only smiled back and shook her head.

"Miyako's just worried about the story about the candy store. It wasn't you, right Hero-Maniac?" Momoko shook her head and huffed, looking a little dejected.

"Of course not! You know me better than that, I would never vandalize a sanctuary for the most delicious treats and candies!" Kaoru and Miyako both laughed and the three continued on their way to school. In the shadows, someone was grinning while he or she watched Momoko.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Not even noon yet and they already have a monster to fight," Momoko sighed and smiled brightly. "They're so lucky. Miyako and Kaoru have been so great with Kuriko!" True, she was still a little jealous, but everything was going so well for them. Kuriko was learning very quickly and seemed to be enjoying her duties as Hyper Blossom II. Momoko yawned and dried her hands off. She was more than done using the restroom but...

Momoko grinned and went back into the stall, shutting the door and locking it. "No one will miss me if I take a little nap! I hope I don't fall off this time…" She pulled her legs up and leaned her head back, closing her eyes and quickly dozing off.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ms. Akatsutsumi!" Momoko looked up in shock when Ms. Keane suddenly approached her desk looking stern. "The Principal would like to see you," Momoko frowned and walked out with her head down, trying to avoid the snickers coming from her classmates. She blushed and nervously scratched her head.

"Oh geez…I bet he found out that I've been skipping class to nap in the bathroom! Oh geez, I hope I don't get in a lot of trouble for it…" Momoko took a deep breath as she stood outside the principal's office, trying to weigh just how much trouble she was going to be in for sleeping. Letting out the breath slowly, she pushed the door open and walked in. Much to her chagrin she saw not only the principal waiting but also the truant officer. Momoko could already feel her eyes tearing up and nervously sat across from the principal.

"Ms. Akatsutsumi…I've called you in here to meet with Officer Shiotaka and myself because," Momoko immediately burst into tears and began bawling loudly.

"I'm so sorry! I'll never sleep during class again I promise! Please don't expel me!" Both the principal and Officer Shiotaka stared dumbfounded at the thirteen-year-old. After regaining his composure, the principal cleared his throat.

"Ms. Akatsutsumi…I have no idea what you're talking about, though I appreciate your coming clean. We would like to talk to you about the incident at Shoujo Skip about a half hour ago," Momoko immediately stopped crying and stared at the two in confusion. Her favorite manga store? "Someone said they saw you there…and you completely wrecked the place, the owner was very upset."

"…WHAT!?" Momoko leapt to her feet, slamming her hands down on the principal's desk. "I WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING TO SHOUJO SKIP!" The principal and Officer Shiotaka traded a glance and this time it was the officer who responded to Momoko.

"Ms. Akatsutsumi, I have been informed that at the time of the incident, you were absent from class, presumably using the restroom. Now the owner has said that beyond the shadow of a doubt, you were the person who ransacked his store.

"WELL IT WASN'T ME!" Momoko was absolutely furious! First, her favorite candy store was attacked and now her favorite manga store? And worse, the person doing it was trying to frame her for it! She glared at the principal, who swallowed the lump in his throat and smiled nervously.

"Can you tell us what you were doing for that period of time, Ms. Akatsutsumi? I'd love to give you the benefit of the doubt, but based upon your more recent behavior…" Momoko frowned and felt herself tearing up once again. Another hole in her previously fragile reputation caused by Blight. No one would ever believe her again if she claimed to be innocent of a crime.

"I was in the restroom…sleeping. I really did have to go but…then I just got tired and fell asleep in one of the stalls. I swear, I'd never do anything like trash a store, especially the best manga store in Tokyo City!" The principal nodded and dismissed Momoko. After she had left, he turned to Officer Shiotaka.

"Was there anything else peculiar about the scene of the crime?" Officer Shiotaka crossed his arms and cocked his head.

"Well…there was one thing," The principal nodded for him to continue, "A copy of the most recent issue of the Powerpuff Girls Z manga turned up…with Bubbles and Buttercup crossed out of every single panel. And in every one of Blossom speech bubbles had 'I am Powerpuff Girls Z' written over the original dialogue,"

XXXXXXXXXX

"You were blamed for something else Momoko?" Miyako asked incredulously. Momoko nodded weakly and sighed miserably. Somehow everyone in school had already found out about the incident at Shoujo Skip and everyone had spent the day calling her out on it. It didn't help that the owner specifically said that she had done it.

"Someone who looks like me wrecked Shoujo Skip, I have no idea why anyone thinks I would!" Kaoru smirked, skating along in front of the two. She turned and rode backward for a bit, her arms behind her head and a grin plastered across her face.

"Yeah, from what I heard the person tore up a lot of the manga and really just tore the place down. Momoko tearing up a manga is about as ridiculous as Momoko turning down a piece of candy," Momoko nodded, ignoring the slight jab. She reached into her pocket and popped one of her newly acquired sour gumballs in her mouth. Her eyes immediately watered, her face turned red and scrunched up tightly.

"Momoko? Are you okay? You look like you're in pain!" Momoko managed to smile and wave Miyako's concerns off as she began to cope with the sudden explosion of sour.

"Ish okay Miyako, ish jush really really shour," She shook her head violently and sighed, finally able to breath again. "Wow! These things are great!" In an instant Momoko was peppy and grinning once again, almost as if the sour shock had flushed all of her worries and sorrow out of her. Miyako smiled and giggled.

"All it takes is a little candy to bring Momoko full circle," Momoko gave her a quick V for victory then puckered up again, hitting another sour spot.

"Mmm! These are great! You guys want one?" Miyako and Kaoru traded a glance and looked nervously back at Momoko, holding up their hands defensively.

"No way, I don't like candy that fights back,"

"No thank you Momoko, perhaps next time," Momoko shrugged it off, warning them that it was their choice. In the next instant, Miyako and Kaoru reacted faster than Momoko could remember ever being capable. Miyako shoved Momoko back and with almost inhuman synchronization, Kaoru leapt from her skateboard and tackled Miyako, knocking her out of the path of the massive object, which appeared to be a monstrous armadillo. The three got to their feet, Miyako holding Momoko behind her defensively, while Kaoru stood protectively in front of the other two.

"Momoko run," Momoko moved her gumball to the other cheek and turned to Miyako.

"What?!" Kaoru kept her eyes on the monster, but Miyako turned to Momoko with a sad smile.

"Don't worry, we can handle this. You aren't getting hurt again today!" Momoko tried to argue but sighed, nodded and took off running away from the fight. Behind her, she heard cries of "Rolling Bubbles!" and "Powered Buttercup"! Almost as if the gumball's power had been neutralized, she felt miserable and weak again.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Oof! Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to run you over," Hachizou helped the young boy to his feet and smiled kindly. The boy frowned but shrugged and shook his head at the older man's concern.

"It's okay Old Man, I'm fine," The man smiled and patted the boy's shoulder before grabbing a newspaper and heading to the counter to pay for it. The boy was already there, paying for a manga. Hachizou smiled.

"Oh, that's my daughter's favorite manga as well," The boy jumped and blushed brightly. He turned and looked at the man, now realizing why he seemed familiar.

"Ah! Y-yeah well uh…it's not really mine…there's this girl and…" The boy shook his head, "Nevermind, yeah I love this manga! Uh…thanks…seeya!" The boy quickly paid for the manga and rushed out of the store, leaving Hachizou looking confused. He smiled and sighed.

"Ah puppy love, so cute," He paid for his paper and left to head home. Outside, Butch was hiding nearby and watched Hachizou nervously. Hopefully he wouldn't spoil his surprise for Ms. Momoko. That would be very frustrating.

XXXXXXXXXX

Momoko and Kuriko were sitting on the couch together, watching the news recap of Powerpuff Girls Z fight against the giant armadillo monster. Momoko had an arm around her sister, a grin on her face and a sour gumball in her cheek. Kuriko snuggled tightly against her sister's side, her grin just as big though not obstructed by a gumball.

"You were so awesome today Kuriko!" Kuriko blushed and shook her head.

"Nuh uh, you could have done so much better Sis," Momoko rolled her eyes and rubbed Kuriko's shoulder.

"Yeah right! I was terrible as Bl,"

"Girls, I'm home!" Kuriko and Momoko shot up and ran to the door to greet their dad.

"Hi Daddy!" Hachizou grinned at his little chorus greeting and hugged them both tightly. Kakiko wasn't going to be home that night; she had to work very late. So Hachizou had already taken the necessary actions, setting the two pizzas on the table.

"Pizza night!" Both girls chorused again. Despite his stature, Hachizou was a proven failure in the kitchen; to the point where his wife had banned him from ever doing more than ordering pizza. The sisters snatched up their slices before returning to the living room. Kuriko didn't notice, but Momoko did. There was the latest issue of her favorite manga. She moved it aside before Kuriko could notice and grinned at her sister. She felt much better now, all things considered. On the cover of the manga there had been a sticky note with a drawing of Butch's head grinning and giving her a thumb's up. The little rascal really knew how to cheer her up.

"Ooh! They're showing the fight again!" Momoko squealed and turned back around to watch. Kuriko had noticed the manga but didn't say anything. Her sister seemed much happier than she had been in a while. Not only was she starting to get everything back together…she was proud of the work Kuriko was doing! She'd give Momoko a little more time to recover from everything…then she'd interrogate her on her mystery boyfriend!

XXXXXXXXXX

That night, a teenage girl with shoulder length auburn hair and peculiar pink eyes broke into a local bakery, completely devastating the place, pots and pans strewn everywhere and all the ingredients and products smashed and thrown around. Several security cameras in the neighboring shops got glimpses of her; however, strangely none of the images turned out clear. There was an eyewitness who saw the whole thing and informed the police. One clue was left behind as to the identity of the culprit. A page torn from a Powerpuff Girls Z coloring book that showed the girls standing in a heroic pose. Bubbles and Buttercup had been scratched up and had several tears in them, while Blossom was unharmed, with a message written in red across her.

"I am Powerpuff Girls Z"


	4. Thursday

_**The Light That Blinds**_

**Deus Ex Procella**

"I can't believe she'd do something like that…"

"You don't really think it was her, do you?"

"…I don't want to but look at this...who else would have done it?"

"Someone could be trying to frame her? Momoko would never do something like this, Buttercup,"

"I also thought she'd never bust her best friend's face up, but,"

"That wasn't her! I can't believe you'd even think that!"

"Bubbles…I'm sorry but…look, I don't…"

"She's your friend too! How could you say that?"

"Look at everything she did! She wasn't being controlled the entire time!"

"Yes she was! Even if we couldn't see it…someone else did all of that…"

"No they didn't Bubbles…it was Momoko, even if someone was encouraging her. She's even said it herself!"

"We can't believe her when she says that Buttercup! She doesn't even remember what happened!"

"Ignorance isn't an excuse! Maybe she's just making up all that amnesia crap!"

"Who are you?! How could…how…just stop Buttercup…please stop…"

"Bubbles I'm not…being mean…just…I'm just being honest,"

"Please don't…please stop,"

"Maybe that Sunday wasn't her fault…but everything else was. Momoko hasn't denied anything,"

"She didn't do this Kaoru…"

"Why? Why didn't she? You know as well as I do that she's jealous that she's not Blossom anymore,"

"It was her choice! She chose to not be Blossom anymore!"

"Maybe that was just the guilt talking…it wouldn't change how she really felt about it. Look at this,"

"I don't want to…"

"Miyako look at it! If Momoko didn't do this, who did?"

"I don't know! I just know it wasn't Momoko!"

"Look at the cameras! Listen to the witness! He saw someone who looked just like her! You can see just as clearly as I can that it's Momoko in those security tapes!"

"No it's not! It's not Momoko!"

"Yes it is! I don't know what's gotten into her but she's the one doing all of this! This makes five cases where someone has been able to say it was her!"

"She told us she didn't do it! I believe her!"

"I don't! Why would she confess to all of this if she was going to keep doing it?"

"Momoko's a good person! And all of the break-ins were at her favorite places in town! Why would she try to wreck them?"

"So people wouldn't think it was her! It's a perfect alibi!"

"It's not an alibi! She didn't do anything!"

"Why can't you accept the truth? What else needs to happen before you realize that Momoko is…"

"Is what?! Evil? Don't make me laugh Buttercup!"

"Maybe she's not evil…but she's definitely no angel! Maybe it took Kare's help to push her to do everything she did as Blight, but it was all stuff that Momoko wanted to do anyway!"

"Why won't you let that go?! After everything she's been through, how can you say that!? Why won't you forgive her?!"

"What's stopping her from doing it again? If somehow she got her powers back, how long would it be before she started to get jealous and try to kill us again?"

"She'd never do that! She would never hurt either of us if she had a choice! Even if she heard everything you've said about her just now, Momoko would forgive you,"

"Miyako…I'm sorry but I can't just keep letting her off easy because she's your best friend!"

"What about you?! She's your friend too, isn't she?"

"…"

"Kaoru…"

"…I don't know anymore,"

"…" The two stood in silence. Buttercup had her arms crossed and was staring at Bubbles with an apologetic look in her eyes. Bubbles was in tears, ringing her hands and opening and closing her mouth uselessly. The door slid open and both looked up to see Blossom come in, her eyes wide and her face red. She shouted at them in a panic, her eyes watering.

"Momoko is missing! We can't find her anywhere!" Buttercup glanced at Bubbles who refused to meet the gaze. All three were silent then Buttercup sighed and put a hand on Bubbles' shoulder. The blond-haired girl refused to acknowledge the gesture.

"I'm going to find her, I'm not making any promises," Bubbles stared at the floor. Buttercup frowned then walked over to Blossom.

"C'mon, Kuriko, I'll help you find her," Blossom nodded and the two left. Bubbles finally looked up and stared at the door where the two had left. She swallowed the heavy lump in her throat and brought one hand up nervously to her face, closing her eyes and sighing shakily.

"Don't worry Momoko…I still believe in you and I still forgive you, even if she won't and you won't forgive yourself…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Momoko sat against a tree in the forest on the outskirts of town, her knees pulled up to her chest, sobbing quietly. There had been two more incidents in the middle of the night where she had been framed for breaking into and vandalizing two of her favorite stores. Someone had seen the imposter and now they were looking for her to arrest her. Momoko hiccupped and buried her face in her arms. It felt like an eternity before she realized she wasn't alone. No fear, no anxieties overcame her when she opened her eyes and saw the eyes of the only person who still trusted her.

"Butch I…they really think…they think I did it…you know I didn't…right? I didn't do anything," Butch nodded and sat down beside her, frowning deeply when Momoko buried her face again and resumed her quiet crying.

"Of course I know…Ms. Momoko. I'm gonna find the person who did it for real and I'll make them pay!" Had she looked up and seen the fire in the little ten-year-old's eyes, Momoko may have flushed under the intensity. Butch felt something stirring in him, something that harkened back to when he had first laid eyes on Blight. A disturbing kind of rage and a flood of emotion that left him stupefied. Without hesitation Butch wrapped his arms around Momoko's waist and hugged her tightly. The feeling was reciprocated and appreciated, Momoko wrapping her arms around Butch tightly and hugging him as though her life depended on it.

"I didn't do it…I swear I didn't do it…I'm not a bad person…"

"I know Ms. Momoko…I know…you're a good person…" Maybe the only good person left, Butch mused. He hugged her even tighter and felt that same righteous and foreign feeling possessing him. More than anything, he wanted Ms. Momoko to never cry again. When she smiled, he felt like he was flying. There wasn't anything else he could imagine that was…prettier than Ms. Momoko when she smiled. Just the same…when she cried he felt as if he was on fire. He felt…he knew that he would do anything to make her smile again.

"It'll be okay Ms. Momoko…I promise, everything will be okay," She only nodded, smiling through her tears, and hugged him tighter. In the city Buttercup and Blossom, along with the Tokyo City police were searching for Momoko. Just outside the city, she made her escape.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What?! What is she doing here?!" Momoko flinched back and smiled sheepishly at Brick's outburst. Butch shrugged and lead Momoko inside, slamming the door behind them.

"She need somewhere to stay so I said she could stay with us," Brick was livid, while Boomer only looked terrified. The blond-haired boy was pressed up as far against the back of the couch as he could be without falling off. Momoko actually giggled when he fell off the back arm.

"You said what?! We're not keeping some gross old hag here!" Momoko's eyes narrowed and she felt an outburst of her own flaring up. Butch beat her to the punch though, surprising her.

"She's not a hag, Brick! She's my friend and she's staying with us!"

"No she's not! This is so gross! We have a girl in our pad! Get her out now!"

"She's in trouble and needs a place to hide out! She's staying!" The two brothers were in each others faces, but despite the intensity of their argument, Momoko couldn't help but think they just looked adorable. She imagined this sort of argument happened a lot over more trivial things, like snacks or TV shows. Brick noticed the smile on her face and backed off from Butch, glaring at Momoko but not daring to take a step closer.

"What are you smiling about Hag?!" By now, she was filtering out the insults and couldn't resist getting under her little "counterpart's" skin.

"Nothing, you're just so cute! Trying to act all big and tough, just because you're scared of an older, gorgeous girl like me!" Brick's face went sheet white and he actually gagged before stomping away defeated.

"Ugh! Just keep her away from me! Hey where's Boomer?" The three looked over to see the third member of the Rowdyruff Boys peaking over the arm of the couch at Momoko. Just to rile him up she blew a kiss at him, which promptly made him gag and dive back into his hiding place. Though Momoko was enjoying her torment of the little hellraisers, Butch was getting angrier. Momoko finally saw how red he was and grinned at him.

"What's wrong Butch?" Butch, in a jealous rage, just crossed his arms and turned away pouting.

"Nothing…" Momoko sighed and laughed. As if being framed and wanted by the police wasn't bad enough, now she had to baby-sit the Rowdyruff Boys. This was turning into a really weird week.

XXXXXXXXXX

Momoko grinned as she walked down the dark streets of Tokyo City, occasionally throwing a rock at a street lamp giggling when the light smashed. The police were looking for her, but odds were they were looking in all the wrong places. She was done playing around, now it was time to get serious.

"I wonder where I should go…ooh…this could be really fun," She tossed up a rock and caught it, staring viciously at the music store. If this didn't cause a fire, nothing would. With all her might she threw the rock at the window, smashing it. "Oh yeah, let's get this party started!" Momoko climbed through the now broken window, stepping quickly but carefully to avoid the glass shards. Her mission for the night decided, she set out, throwing books of sheet music everywhere, tearing guitars off the walls and smashing them, strewing boxes of reeds across the floor, and even using a bass guitar to smash an on display piano.

"If this doesn't piss her off, nothing will," She giggled madly, taking an amplifier cable out of its packaging to use it like a whip, smashing anything and everything in her way, whistling the tune to Kibou no Kakera as she continued her rampage. She spotted a security camera and decided she was done being careful. She posed for it and gave a quick V for Victory before smashing it off the wall with her cable. Almost half an hour later her little rampage was finished and she could hear police sirens in the distance. Taking only a few moments to leave behind a little memento of her escapade, she smashed out the back door and hurried out, disappearing into the night.

When the police arrived on the scene, they found the music store looking as though a tornado had hit it. Lying against the wall was the only intact musical instrument, a green guitar with white pick-ups that had been hastily colored purple. In black permanent marker the message "The Devil Made Me Do It" was written. Just below that was a piece of notebook paper. Obviously it had started as notes for an eighth grade math class, but eventually the notes ended and there was only a doodle of the now defunct Burning Blossom defeating Buttercup, with a little girl cheering in the background, holding up a sign that read "Go Blossom"! At the top right corner of the paper, it was signed Akatsutsumi Momoko.


	5. Friday

_**The Light That Blinds**_

**Deus Ex Procella**

"Guys what are we doing? I can be out in the open like this, I'm wanted remember?" Brick only scoffed but Boomer and Butch both gave her matching grins.

"Don't worry Ms. Momoko, you're with us now. We never get caught and we're wanted too," He perked up, getting excited at the prospect of going on a mischief spree with Ms. Momoko. "'Sides! You can totally learn how to have some real fun hanging out with us!" Brick laughed at that and turned around to look at Momoko.

"Her? She'll just get in our way," Butch whirled around to Brick with a glare, while Boomer and Momoko watched in amusement.

"Butch I can't, I'm not a bad guy. I don't steal or anything like that," Butch looked back at her with a frown. Boomer scratched his head and cocked a glance at Momoko, shrugging and grinning.

"Well, Ms. Momoko, if you're hanging out with us because the police want you…doesn't that make you a bad guy too?" Momoko froze and stopped to think about it, trying to find some way to debunk his logic. Unfortunately she drew a blank and had to sigh in defeat.

"When you put it that way…I guess I kinda am…but I didn't do any of that stuff! I'm a good person!" Brick muttered in frustration as he listened to Momoko's rant of innocence for the third time that morning.

"We know! Geez, I could have told you that you didn't do it! You're too much of a sissy to do anything cool like that," Butch sneered at his brother and gestured toward Momoko, who was actually moved by Brick's words.

"She's not too much of a sissy to beat you!" Brick laughed again and gave Momoko a very incredulous stare.

"Are you serious?" Butch didn't respond, but did grin victoriously, knowing that Momoko was actually Blossom, who had definitely beaten Brick before. Momoko shook her head and groaned. Even though he kept complaining about her, Brick wasn't such a bad guy. He was really trying to act big and tough around her, which was just that much cuter. Boomer had warmed up to her and at least spoke to her even if he was still terrified to touch her. Butch was of course terribly jealous and was a complete failure at hiding it. She really tried not to, but Momoko couldn't help teasing him by flirting with his brothers. The whole situation was even better because they both freaked out when she did.

Momoko noticed a television set displaying her doppelganger's recent attack and her heart dropped. It was Kaoru and Dai's favorite music store; as if that wasn't bad enough, there had been a sheet of her notes found with her name signed to it. Her chest clenched and she could feel the tears coming. Someone really wanted to frame her for this. Butch had noticed Momoko's footsteps stop and was now standing by her side frowning deeply.

"Ms. Momoko…don't worry, it's gonna be okay," Momoko nodded and sniffled a little. Suddenly she perked up, remembering that she still had some candy left. She quickly popped a sour gum ball in her mouth, her eyes watering, face turning red, and her lips pursing tightly. After a few seconds the wave of sour passed and Momoko felt cleansed.

"Wow! These things are great!" Butch noticed the candy, and though he wanted to try some figured if it helped Ms. Momoko feel better, he didn't want to waste any.

"C'mon, let's get out of here before a lot of people start showing up," Momoko nodded and followed Butch closely. Where they were going, she really wasn't sure, but it didn't matter. She felt miserable, desperate, lost…but at the same time. She looked down at the little ten-year-old who had become her self-appointed guardian angel, smiling brightly. Knowing he was on her side, made everything seem better.

"You seem lost and afraid, dear little peach. Perhaps there's a miracle for you, that I could teach?" Momoko turned slowly to the young man sitting on the steps just beside her. He was reading a coverless book, looking at her over his thin glasses. She blushed darkly under his warm gaze and shook her head.

"I um…I don't think so sir…I'm sorry if I bothered you," The man smiled and looked back at his book.

"I live to save those in darkness, my dear. When you're lost and alone, I've always an ear," He looked up and met her eyes, causing a chilling kind of calm to come over her, "When you're ready to be saved, I'll show you to soar. At the eleventh hour…just knock on my door," Momoko nodded and continued to stare at him. The man smiled one more time before returning to his book.

"Ms. Momoko! C'mon!" Momoko looked up at Butch, then back at the man before hurrying after her young friend.

XXXXXXXXXX

Momoko was grinning broadly as she slid around the shadows, always staying just a step ahead of the police. Things were going even better than she could have hoped! At this rate, she'd be ready to reveal her secret to the world!

"Now I just need an opening…maybe…I'll think on it," She noticed a fire escape next to her and grinned, pulling herself up and ascending towards the roof of the building. "If I can just find one of them, that'll be all the opening I need, "Momoko glared out over the city as she finally reached the roof and was able to see out over the city.

"I really hope I find Miyako first…" She punched her fists together, a wicked smirk spreading across her lips. "She's starting to get too pretty again, I'll have to fix that," She laughed and sat down, watching the people going about their daily routines, and watching the police patrolling the neighborhood. "This time I'm gonna really let her have it," Her mood darkened and she leaned forward, resting her chin on her hands.

"I let Kaoru and Kuriko off the hook last time. Kaoru's going to get her ass kicked, and Kuriko…I'm going to really make my little sister sorry for fighting me," Momoko jumped to her feet, spotting someone far away. Leaning over the edge of the building and shielding her eyes from the sun…she could definitely make out someone with green hair. Her grin split her face and she could feel her pulse beginning to rush.

"Alright…Miyako got lucky, this time," With that Momoko slid down the fire escape and made a beeline for her target.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kaoru stared in horror at the music store, her brother next to her every bit as livid as she was. Miko was latched to his arm, probably to keep him under control more than anything else. Dai was the first to recover from the shock.

"What the f…hell happened here?! Who the hell did this?!" Kaoru saw the police still combing the area and remembered the news report Professor Utonium had sent her, Miyako, and Kuriko that morning. Now…now they knew exactly who did it, and it was making her feel sick. She had told Miyako she wouldn't go easy on Momoko if she found her…but now that they actually had irrefutable proof that Momoko was the cause.

"The news this morning confirmed that it was Momoko," Both Matsubaras turned to Miko, who only sighed and shook her head, "I didn't believe it but…how could someone as sweet as Momoko do something like this?" Kaoru knew the answer, knew about the darkness that had been hidden deep inside Momoko. Maybe they had taken the monster harvesting the darkness out, but it was still there. She lowered her head and clenched her fists. Momoko was going to pay…God just thinking it made her want to throw up.

"I wanted to believe in you Momoko…I still wanted to believe so much…" She whispered as softly as she could. Miko and Dai were surveying the scene for any sign that something had survived. Kaoru gulped down the lump in her throat and followed them, all three coming to a dead halt when they saw the criminal's message.

"The Devil made me do it?" Dai muttered, a distant tone in his voice. There was a distinct feeling of déjà vu seeing the green and purple guitar, but it was so far away he couldn't grasp it. Miko and Kaoru traded a nervous glance, afraid that Dai might remember what he had done as the Guitar Hero. Obviously Momoko had remembered, but why leave that message behind?

"Huh?" Kaoru turned, almost as though she had heard someone call her. Turning she caught a glimpse of red hair just through a crowd of people. Her eyes narrowed and her fists clenched—but deep inside…her heart felt frozen and sick. "Hold it!" Charging out through the broken glass window, she pursued the culprit, who made a sprint for it when she saw Kaoru coming.

"Momoko wait! Stop!" Dai and Miko were close behind and gaining, but Momoko was somehow staying just out of Kaoru's reach. She whipped around a corner and came to a halt near the city square, right next to the fountain statue of Powerpuff Girls Z that had been dedicated to them just before the whole Blight disaster had occurred. Momoko was staring at it, looking almost frantic,. She turned and Kaoru saw a wicked, vicious look in her eyes.

"It's about time…you're supposed to be the athletic one. Remember? I'm the loser," Kaoru narrowed her eyes and began to advance on her once good friend. Momoko backed up in step with her, grinning as she stepped up on the ledge of the fountain, following the circumference to avoid Kaoru's advance.

"Stop running away…how could you do this? I tried to give you a second chance," Dai and Miko had rounded the corner and froze when they saw Kaoru and Momoko facing off. Momoko stopped and put her finger to her chin as if she was thinking. Then she merely snickered and waved off Kaoru's plea.

"That's supposed to mean something to me? Oh please, I couldn't care less if you pretended to forgive me," Momoko jumped down from the ledge to glare at Kaoru, right in the eye. "I know you're sick of me tagging along anyway, so I decided I'd have a little fun before I permanently retired as the pitiful third of your little brigade of the super popular," Kaoru's eyes widened, Momoko sounded exactly like she had when she was becoming Blight. She hadn't changed at all!

"Was all of that just an act? That whole depressed thing?" Momoko shrugged and scoffed.

"How would I know? Of course I'm not sorry for what I've done, I've never felt more alive!" Kaoru's fists were clenched and it was taking all of her willpower not to strike out at Momoko. The way she was acting was so…not Momoko. So infuriatingly not Momoko.

"Miyako still believed in you…so did Kuriko. Hell I wanted to! And this is how you repay us?" Momoko frowned and sighed, wearing a droll, bored expression.

"I…don't care," Her bored expression became a grin and she winked at Kaoru, "Did you like my masterpiece back there?" Kaoru glanced quickly toward the direction she thought the music store was in.

"The guitar? Real cute, not very creative," Momoko shook her head and grinned.

"I meant my picture, the one they used to identify me. The one where I was Burning Blossom and kicking your ass," Kaoru snorted, looking back at her brother to make sure he couldn't hear what they were saying.

"You couldn't beat me, you never did beat me,"

"Until I became Blight, then I thrashed you,"

"I'd beat you if you ever became that monster again!"

"Really? Why won't you beat me like I am now? Are you too good to do the right thing?"

"I don't think us fighting is the right thing…unlike you, I'm thinking about your sister and your best friend, they would be heartbroken if we fought!"

"Did you catch the earlier point I made? You know? The one where I didn't care?"

"Yeah, I never knew you were such a heartless bitch. You were supposed to be the leader, the real hero,"

"Funny, looks like I turned out to be the worst enemy this city has ever had. Your worst enemy,"

"Just stop now Momoko, we don't have to fight,"

"Oh…we have to fight, and when we're done. I'm going after Miyako!" Kaoru lashed out with cobra-like speed. Momoko's hand had come up and caught her fist, holding it off shakily, shocking the former and bringing a smirk to the latter's face.

"Is that the best you've got? You're pathetic, little girl!" Kaoru snarled and opened up on Momoko, raining a deluge of blows and kicks down on her. Miko and Dai both started to charge into the fray, but froze when they saw the look in Kaoru's eyes. The look and the tears in her eyes. Miko looked at Dai, who was gritting his teeth angrily.

"Kaoru's,"

"I know…" Momoko finally punched back, causing Kaoru to stumble back a step, wiping her nose, and her eyes in one motion. Momoko noticed the tears, but before she could comment, Kaoru was on her again, tackling her to the ground and unleashing a furious barrage of punches at her. Momoko managed to throw Kaoru off and stood up, wiping her face and grinning.

"Go ahead, transform. I know you want to," Kaoru refused to turn around and look at Momoko, knowing that she'd make fun of her for crying. Still the tears came, coming down in rivulets. Kaoru turned, hiccupping before finding her voice.

"Momoko…stop,"

"Make me," Kaoru grit her teeth, her fists clenched so tightly she swore her fingernails were going to puncture.

"Kaoru, transform into Buttercup," She looked up in shock, seeing that it had been Dai who had spoken. He stared back at her, both sympathetic and harsh. "It hurts, but don't let her take advantage of you," Kaoru's mouth opened to ask how he knew, but she closed it and shook her head, holding up her hand.

"Powered Buttercup!" In a dazzling flash of green stars Buttercup held her hammer up, tears in her eyes and her face red with rage. Still Momoko glared back with a goblin's grin.

"One last chance! Just one more Momoko!"

"Go to Hell, Pussy,"

"AH! Megaton Dunk!" Buttercup crossed the distance in an instant and brought her hammer down with all her rage at Momoko. Dai and Miko stood in rapt horror. Buttercup felt her heart stop. Momoko only grinned.

With only the slightest bend of her knees, Momoko held off Buttercup's hammer with one arm…an arm now encased in a black material, with a black leather gauntlet lined with spikes. Buttercup's throat continued tightening and she swore she could feel herself dying just staring at the terrifyingly familiar appendage.

"Boo," With a single thrust, Momoko threw Buttercup back. She began to snicker, then burst into wicked laughter as a black liquid rose up from her arm and completely encased her.

"Darkest Blight!" In a flash Momoko was gone and now standing in her place was the wicked demon Blight. Her ninja mask slid away, revealing her fangs and wicked smile. "Hey Butterbitch, thought it was safe to go back in the water? Ha! You'll never be safe from me!" Buttercup began to rise, but was caught by a powerful punch from Blight that ripped her hammer from her hands and sent her crashing to the pavement.

"B-Blight! How…how the…" Blight advance, picking up Buttercup's hammer along the way.

"Oh come on Kaoru! Real evil never dies! It just gets pissed off!" She leapt at Buttercup, swinging the hammer around like it weighed nothing. Buttercup dodged and ducked away from her own weapon, trying to find some opening in Blight's defenses. Memories of her last fight with the demon came back and she knew she didn't stand a chance. At least not alone.

"Majestic Shift!" Blight leapt back over the attack, flinging the hammer at Shirogane Z. The older girl spun, her scepter becoming a hammer much like Buttercup's, and knocked the weapon out of the air. The weapon shifted back into its scepter form. "C'mon Buttercup! I've got your back!" Buttercup nodded and grabbed her hammer, stepping up beside the girl who might some day become her sister.

"Right…no more going easy…gotta bite the bullet," Blight leered at them, her mask sliding back into place. With a black flash, her sword appeared in her hand. Buttercup gulped, sweating even more when she heard Miko gasp at the size of the sword.

"Forgot to mention that one…"

"Great…that's huge…she can't swing it fast though…right?"

"Uh…heh…actually," Just as Blight prepared to charge, a fist collided with her face and floored her. Dai pulled his fist back and dodged the retaliating swing, whipping around to face Shirogane Z and Buttercup.

"Don't just stand there! I remember your fight with this chick, you need to get Blossom and Bubbles to help you!" He dodged another attack and tripped Blight, kicking her in the back and jumping away from an energy blast she fired his way.

"What?! Dai you can't fight her! She's got superpowers!" Dai grinned and dodged another onslaught of attacks, panting and maintaining his practiced fighting stance.

"Maybe not, but the game plan was to get the hell away from her! Not fight her!" Blight jumped back, grinning at them and swinging her sword, making it disappear.

"Don't worry losers, I'm not ready to kill you yet," Blight's eyes became sinister and they could feel the grin beneath her mask. "I'm saving that for tomorrow. Meet me…right here, tomorrow at noon. Don't be late, or I won't be nice. It's gonna be…the show of a lifetime! Hahaha!" With another laugh, Blight shot off into the air, leaving behind a violet streak. Dai turned to Miko and Buttercup, the latter who was losing the battle with her emotions.

"It really was Momoko…she's still…that monster is still…oh my God, Momoko is still that thing…oh God…" Shirogane Z hugged her tightly, despite Buttercup's protests and looked at Dai, who only shrugged and looked off in the direction Blight had flown. Tomorrow was going to be big.


	6. Saturday Morning

**_The Light That Blinds_**

**Deus Ex Procella**

"No! I won't do it! I won't fight her again! I won't! You can't make me!" Kakiko stood on the other side of Kuriko's bedroom door in tears, listening to her youngest daughter's pleas. Kaoru had come back to the lab to tell them that Momoko had become Blight again, and she was calling them out to fight her at noon today. Kuriko hadn't left her room since the call came in from Professor Utonium. Hachizou was on his way to work while his daughters were set to battle again…and again Kakiko was going to be forced to watch from the sidelines.

"Kuriko, sweetie…please, please let Mommy in,"

"I won't fight her!" Kuriko screamed back, throwing what sounded like a stuff animal at the door to emphasize her point. Kakiko bit her lip, struggling to not cry as much as she desperately wanted to. The fight was set for just an hour away and Kaoru had said Blight wouldn't tolerate anyone being late. Kakiko sighed and leaned against the door, sliding to the floor with a shaky, watery sigh.

"Kuriko, honey…please open the door…please…please let me in Kuriko…" Her voice was just above a whisper now. Inside Kuriko's crying had quieted considerably, but she was still vehemently protesting any plea to open her door. Kakiko closed her eyes and began to sob when she heard footsteps approaching softly. She looked up and saw Hachizou leaning down next to her.

"Chizou…you sh-should be at work…" Hachizou pulled her close and hugged her tightly, allowing Kakiko's defenses to finally break and letting her cry like she'd wanted to from the beginning.

"I received a call at work…from Momoko's friend, Miko…telling me that I was needed more here," Kakiko nodded weakly against him, burying herself in his arms and crying like she hadn't since she was a little girl.

"Momoko is…Kuriko they…" Hachizou just shushed her and held her close. Slowly he rose to his feet, bringing Kakiko up with him, and knocked gently on Kuriko's door.

"Kuriko, please open the door," There was a startled silence on the other side and finally after nearly an hour of fighting, they heard the lock turn. Hachizou smiled and very carefully opened the door, peering in to get a look at his little girl's state. Kuriko had retreated back to her bed, crying silently while holding onto her transformation compact. Hachizou and Kakiko came in, sitting down on either side of her. Kuriko fell against her daddy's side, crying in his arms much like her mommy had just moments ago, while Kakiko rubbed her back and whispered sweet nothings tenderly.

"Daddy…I can't…something…"

"I know Kuriko, I know now that you're Blossom…I know that Momoko used to be…" Kakiko and Kuriko both gave him a questioning look, to which he only smiled and shook his head. "How isn't important, what is important is what's happening now," Kuriko looked down at her compact, staring at it with the utmost contempt.

"I won't fight her again…I won't fight my big sister…not again…it hurt too much last time! I won't do it!" As she started to get wound up again, Hachizou hugged her and let her cry again. Kakiko watched them and looked at the ground in shame. Kuriko always had been her daddy's little girl. Hachizou smiled and rested his closest hand on Kakiko's prompting her to smile despite her tears.

"Kuriko…as I understand it, you were the one who saved Momoko before. You could save her again, perhaps for good this time?" Hachizou offered, speaking very softly—though he wasn't the type to raise his voice often. Kuriko shook her head and threw her compact in a childish rage.

"No! I can't! I'm not any good at this! Momoko's just been getting hurt ever since I became Blossom! I can't beat her again! I don't even know…I don't even know how I did before…" Hachizou tenderly turned Kuriko's face to look at him and smiled softly.

"You've always been her angel, Kuriko, you've always meant the world to Momoko. Maybe you aren't stronger, but you have a power no one else in the world does. You stir her heart, you bring out the best in her because she loves you so much," Kuriko blushed slightly and looked back down at the ground. Kakiko was blushing too; Hachizou…he always knew what to say.

"I know it feels hopeless, and I know it hurts…but Kuriko there's no one else who can do this. You can't save Momoko," Kuriko and Kakiko both turned to Hachizou in shock, there eyes wide. Still he wore that same calm and smiling expression, "No you can't save her…but you—and only you—can inspire in Momoko the strength to save herself. At the end of the day…it's your belief in her that gives Momoko a strength that no one can conquer, not even her own demons," Kuriko frowned and looked down at her compact, her fists clenched tightly. She looked back up at her mommy, then to her daddy and back to the compact. A determined look set itself in her eyes.

"I still…I still believe in her…I'll fight for her! I won't let that monster win!" Kuriko jumped up and grabbed her compact, charging for the door. She stopped and turned around, giving both her parents a watery smile. "I'll…I won't come home without Momoko! The real Momoko!" Kakiko and Hachizou smiled and nodded.

"Hyper Blossom!" With a flash Kuriko became Blossom and with one last wave, she was off to save her sister.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Miyako? Miyako are you still home?" Miyako could hear her grandma calling, but kept quiet. She lightly touched the scar under her right eye, remembering that horrible battle and all the events that had led up to it. Apparently their fight had been in vain, they hadn't saved Momoko at all.

"Miyako? Here you are…what's wrong dear?" Miyako looked up at Kiyoko but merely shook her head and resumed her silence. Silence was the less embarrassing of her two options. The other was to break down and cry for the helplessness of their situation. To cry for her best friend in the world, who she may very well never see again. Cry for her teammate, the little girl who had been like a sister to them all, who was hurting worse than anyone else. Cry for the girl she…the strongest person in the world, who was suffering knowing that even she wasn't strong enough to save her friend.

"Miyako…is this about what your friend Kaoru said?" Kiyoko had only heard sparse bits and pieces of the conversation, but Miyako had begun to cry shortly into it. Kaoru had as well, both crying for their other friend. Kiyoko had a feeling it had to do with her being accused of those acts of vandalism, but with how badly it was affecting Miyako, she knew it was worse than she could imagine.

"Grandma…yes…it's about…what Kaoru told me last night,"

"Your friend, Momoko?"

"…Yes…Momoko is…something very bad has happened to her and I don't know if, I don't know if we can help her," Kiyoko sat next to her granddaughter and held her tight, nuzzling her hair and kissing her forehead.

"That doesn't sound like something Bubbles should be saying. Heroes are supposed to be confident," Miyako looked up suddenly, in shock that her grandma had discovered her secret. Kiyoko smiled and gently laid Miyako's had back on her shoulder. "How did I know? I was in town and met this…very handsome young man. He told me everything and by God, though it seemed ridiculous I couldn't help but know he was speaking the truth," Miyako assumed Dai, whom Kaoru had told her knew their identities somehow.

"Momoko has…become a monster…we thought we saved her before but now…" Kiyoko nodded, remembering those very rude news reports following Powerpuff Girls Z's battle with Blight. She hadn't known that her granddaughter's best friend had been the monster in question, but no doubt she felt bad for the young girl all the same when she was just a faceless hero who had lost her way.

"She's become…Blight again?" Miyako nodded and curled up tighter against her grandma, fighting back the tears she knew were coming. She felt so small, so much like a little child again. "It's alright dear…just let it out, Grandma's here," Miyako began to sob quietly, and within moments burst into hysteric cries, hugging her grandma with all of her strength. Kiyoko held her little granddaughter so tight and whispered soothing words to her.

"I can't do this again…it hurt so bad to fight Mom-Momoko before…it hurt so bad to see how that thing had ruined my best friend. I can't do it Grandma, I can't fight her again. I can't see her like that again," Kiyoko remained silent while Miyako continued to whisper negativity, continued to deny that she could face the monster again, refusing to fight her friend again.

"Miyako…" Miyako fell silent and looked up at her grandma, praying that she would tell her she didn't have to fight. Kiyoko shook her head, knowing just what she wanted to hear. "No Miyako…you have to go to her,"

"B-But…"

"If you hide, it's no different then telling her she no longer matters to you. Momoko is your friend, your dearest friend, and you mustn't ever give up hope that she can find the light again. No matter how deep she's sunk in darkness, you need to continue to hold out your hand," Kiyoko gently brushed back Miyako's hair, which was just a little disheveled, "You need to hold out your hand and tell her that you'll never lose faith in her, that you'll always believe in her,"

"I…I do believe in her Grandma but…"

"Then go to her and be her light in the darkness. If she's lost all hope, be the hope that she needs. If she's faithless, give her something to have faith in. Don't hide from her, when now more than ever she needs to know that her friend, the one who has always been there before, will still be by her side when things are at their worst," Miyako was at a loss for words, and simply stared at the floor, her eyes slowly trailing to the compact on her belt.

"Momoko…my friend…I still…I won't let her win. I won't give up believing after all this time," Miyako climbed to her feet and helped her grandma up, giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Grandma…I know what I have to do now," Kiyoko smiled and nodded as Miyako headed for the door. "I'll save Momoko…I'll show her that no matter what, we'll always be friends!" Raising her hand Miyako felt her ring appear and a resolute light set itself in her heart.

"Rolling Bubbles!" Kiyoko watched in awe as Miyako became Bubbles, waving one last time before leaving to save her best friend.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm not going,"

"Kaoru you have to go, they won't be able to beat her without you," Kaoru looked up at Dai and shook her head, resuming her careful watch over her floor—hoping that it would open up and swallow her.

"I was there last time and she came back…all I ever do is make things worse," Dai sat down next to his sister and put an arm around her shoulder, holding her tight.

"Kaoru where is this coming from? Why are you running away from a fight this important?" Kaoru swallowed the lump in her throat, refusing to look away from her spot on the floor. Dai frowned and maintained his fraternal embrace, refusing to budge at Kaoru's weak attempts to free herself.

"I can't face her now…not after everything I've said. If we fight…if I see her like that I'll just…I'll just make it all worse," Dai, very much against her wishes, took Kaoru's hand with his other and gave it a tight squeeze.

"She's your friend, you can't just give up when you have a chance to save her," The tears were there, but she was ignoring their existence. She hadn't cried like this since she was little and she refused to believe that she really was crying again.

"I haven't been a friend to her…" Dai squeezed her hand again and finally Kaoru looked at him, her eyes red and tears streaming down unhindered.

"What do you mean? She adores you and Miyako. It's almost like you're," Kaoru cut him off with a sharp turn back towards the floor.

"Her only friends in the world? Yeah...we are…pretty much. That's why…that's why I can't face her. I can't let her see what a liar I am," This time Dai forced her to look at him.

"What are you talking about?" Kaoru sighed and looked down, but didn't turn away from him this time.

"Every time something goes wrong…any time there's even the slightest bit of doubt…ever since the first time Blight got into her, I've just turned on her. One second I'm trying to be supportive but…deep inside I know the minute she acts up or someone says something bad I just assume the worst and turn on her," Kaoru buckled and began to cry a little harder now, "I think I made Miyako hate me...we got in a fight the other day…I think she hates me now…" Dai pulled his sister in close and hugged her, uneasy dealing with an emotional Kaoru. Not a subject he was well versed in.

"Why would she hate you?"

"I said some really horrible things about Momoko…I just pinned all the blame on her. I told Miyako…I told her I didn't believe in Momoko anymore…and the look in her eyes was just, just so disappointed. Almost like she didn't even know who I was," Kaoru's sigh came out shakily and she instinctively pulled away from Dai, refusing anymore comfort. "That's why I can't go, I can't look her in the eye and tell her I care about what happens to her.

"Kaoru this is upsetting you more than…well anything I've ever seen, of course you care about her,"

"I just can't open up to her! I don't like letting people get close," Now Dai was confused, and pointed out a big contradiction in Kaoru's thinking.

"You seem like you let Miyako get awfully close," He actually slid back a little at Kaoru's violent rebuttal.

"That's complete different!! Momoko's…a friend…Miyako's…ugh you wouldn't understand! Just get out! I'm not going!" Dai bristled and was ready to retort, but he noticed the door open a little and smiling face peer in.

"Dai, why don't you go talk to your parents about this, I'll talk to Kaoru," Dai looked at Kaoru one last time then to Miko, unsure what his girlfriend thought she could do with the girl who had hated her no more than a couple weeks ago. Finally conceding, he walked out, only looking back once as Miko shut the door. Miko smiled at Kaoru, who only cast her a dangerous glance, as she sat on the other side of the bed.

"So you won't go help save Momoko?" Kaoru snorted and shook her head.

"We're not going to save her…we already tried and we couldn't do it!" Miko put a finger to her chin and continued smiling.

"Maybe this time will be different? You won't know if you don't try…"

"If she knew…if she really knew me she wouldn't want me there," Miko slid a little closer to Kaoru and put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently when the younger girl tensed up.

"You care Kaoru, and even if you have your doubts. Deep down, I know you still believe in her,"

" I don't…I don't know if I do," Miko shook her head and very gently turned Kaoru around to face her.

"I know you do, you're just afraid because this is new to you. Girls are weird right?" Kaoru nodded and Miko smiled, taking Kaoru's hand much like Dai had, only with a little more tenderness. "I won't ask why Miyako is different," Kaoru began to pull away and Miko shook her head, "But I will tell you that I know you care about Momoko, and that's why you're so afraid to go fight her,"

"I don't want to see her like that…I can't stand seeing her like that," Miko nodded and slid closer, now sitting right beside Kaoru.

"No one likes seeing their friends suffer, seeing them become something they aren't," Kaoru opened her mouth, then closed it and nodded, "But what it really means to be a friend is to be there, no matter what. To know that deep inside you haven't given up hope. And to show them that no matter how much they hurt themselves, or how much other people hurt them, you'll always be there to save them, to welcome them home," Kaoru shook her head and wanted to protest, but she just felt so tired. She knew she wasn't trying to convince Miko that she couldn't fight…she was making up excuses for herself.

"What if…we don't save her?" Miko smiled and her eyes met Kaoru's.

"Then we keep coming back to save her…that's what being a friend is all about. Never giving up on them, even when they give up on themselves," Finally, Kaoru nodded and Miko hugged her tightly. For once, Kaoru reciprocated the act, hugging Miko tightly. "And don't worry…I'll be with you, I promised Dai I'd take care of you," Kaoru stood up, blushing at that last comment. Miko stood beside her when she saw Kaoru grab her compact.

"You're right…of course you're right, you're Miss Perfect…" Miko giggled and Kaoru shook her head, "I'll go fight…and this time I won't give up on her, this time I'll finally let…I'll finally show Momoko that we're friends," Miko nodded and with a switch on her watch became Shirogane Z.

"Powered Buttercup!" Together they left, Shirogane Z and Buttercup, one to protect the most important person in her lover's world, the other to finally prove how much her friendship really meant to her.


	7. Saturday

_**The Light That Blinds**_

**Deus Ex Procella**

_"Attention, People of Tokyo City! My name is Momoko Akatsutsumi, and I've taken over your TVs because I have a confession to make. I've been a very, very bad girl"_

All across Tokyo City, the people stood in rapt attention. Some watching their own television sets, some watching display TVs, and others still watching the event as it took place live at the Tokyo City fountain state dedicated to Powerpuff Girls Z. Standing on the edge of the fountain itself was Momoko, who was surrounded by the very same news crew that had blasted her the day after her previous defeat. Now armed with cameras and equipment stolen—by Momoko of course—from Shirogane Tech to overwrite the television broadcast of every set in the city, they stood on the brink of the story of a lifetime.

_"Many of you may have heard lately about some of the bad things I've done…breaking into stores and tearing up the place. I admit that I did it, and no I'm not sorry," Momoko grins and looks into the camera, a black light becoming visible to the entire world appearing around her. "In fact, I've called this little meeting to officially announce my true identity to the entire city,"_

Everyone present, including the news crew themselves looked up as a rush of wind signaled the landing of Powerpuff Girls Z, joined by Shirogane Z. There was no poetic speech nor any battle cry as they faced off with Momoko who seemed more than pleased at their arrival.

_"Perfect! Everyone is finally here for my great revelation! I Momoko Akatsutsumi am the greatest villain Tokyo City, no the entire world, has ever seen! And today, in front of your very eyes, I'm going to kill Powerpuff Girls Z! Darkest Blight!"_

Buttercup cringed, and Bubbles bit her lip to keep from crying out watching the black light engulf their friend and transform her once again into their fiercest enemy. Blossom clenched her fists, the tears of the morning renewed on her cheeks seeing the monster that was ruining her sister's life. Shirogane Z, having only seen the monster once before, stood just as awe-struck as she had yesterday.

"Are you impressed?" Blight's mask slid back, revealing her toothy grin, "I'm broadcasting our showdown for the whole city to see. Now everyone knows just who the real bad girl is, and everyone is going to watch her kill you all one by one," Blossom stepped forward before the others could react, steeling her nerves and forcing out most of the tremble in her voice.

"No! You aren't the real Momoko! You're just a monster that's still using her, and no matter what," She raised her yo-yo and glared dangerously at Blight, "I'm going to save her and defeat you for good this time!" Blight snickered and hopped down from her perch, holding her arms out and cocking her head.

"Just bring it on runt, I think you'll find I'm so much more put together than I was before. You three caught me just after I had been born. Now, I'm fully developed and ready to kill you," Every eye was on Blossom, expecting her to attack first. The silence was cracked by a different voice completely as her comrade stepped in front of her and gave a mighty cry.

"Swing Sonic!" The gust of sonic energy fired out at Blight, who had been too focused on Blossom to notice Buttercup preparing to strike. She dodged out of the way and glared at her rival, ready to end their pitiful excuse for a showdown quickly and efficiently.

"This time…Butterbitch, I'm not going easy on you!" Blight lunged forward, her fist engulfed in green and black light. Buttercup met her halfway with her hammer.

"Smash Block!" Blight's fist bounced harmlessly off the attack, driving her back a step and leaving her open.

"Super Yo-yo Split!" The damnable toy that had defeated her before crashed into Blight's forehead and knocked her back further. This time Blossom was ready to fight, this time she had the courage to press her advantage.

"Splash Shot!" Bubbles moved forward with Blossom, swinging her bubble wand.

"Bubble Popper!" The two attacks hit Blight, knocking her two more steps back. Continuing where the others had left off, Shirogane Z and Buttercup moved in for the attack.

"Majestic Shift!"

"Megaton Dunk!" Both attacks hit their mark and knocked Blight off her feet and to the ground. The four stood stiff, knowing that there was no way the fight could be over so quickly. Sure enough, Blight rose to her feet with nary a scratch on her, just looking a little more miffed than when she had started.

"Oh you'll regret that, trust me!" Though they were amazed that Blight hadn't seemed fazed at all by their attacks, the four stood ready for whatever she threw at them. Blight crossed the distance with a simple flash of the jets on her shoes, colliding with Buttercup and throwing her back a step. Buttercup rolled with the momentum of the charge to avoid a kick at her midsection. Shirogane Z prevented Blight's attack from continuing as she engaged the villain.

"I don't know," She threw a kick at Blight while dodging a punch from the younger girl, "just how you came to be but," Blight backhanded an attack from Blossom like it was nothing and lunged at Shirogane Z, who grabbed her shoulders and rolled backwards, flinging Blight through the air. "I do know that I really don't like your attitude," Blight sneered as she stood up, not the least bit faltered by Shirogane Z's attacks.

"I really don't care what you like, Princess!" She had intended to charge Shirogane Z, but was forced to jump over a swing of Buttercup's hammer, bringing both feet down on the green puff's back and knocking both to the ground. The two rose and met in a flurry of feet and fists, though it was clear Buttercup was still more skillful, she simply couldn't match Blight's superior speed and strength and was forced to retreat.

"Swing Sonic!" The attack was the opening she needed to pull back, leaping back to Bubbles and Blossom's side. Blight allowed the attack to carry her skidding along the pavement, until it fizzled into nothing with her none the worse for the wear. She snarled at them, clenching and unclenching her fists while taking very shallow breaths.

"That wasn't bad, but you still don't seem to understand that you can't beat me!" Blight grinned and brushed off her outfit as though they hadn't just been fighting for their lives previously, "It was a nice warm up though, let's get serious now!" In a flash she charged them, ramming Shirogane Z out of the way with her shoulder so that she could fire an explosive blast off right in Bubbles' face, sending her crashing through the street.

"Whirling Disaster Shot!"

"Hurricane Lutz!" The two attacks came at Blight while she was still in mid-fire, but weren't quick enough to catch her off guard. Blight dove out of Buttercup's path and caught Blossom's yo-yo, grinning wickedly.

"This looks familiar!" Blossom screamed as Blight jerked her off her feet and threw her into Shirogane Z, both crashing into a street lamp afterward. Blight stood up straight and turned to face Buttercup, who was already a little winded. She grinned, her fangs gleaming, and couldn't resist throwing a jab at her rival.

"I almost think you're taking me seriously now…maybe if you try a little harder I'll start to do the same for you," Buttercup snarled and rushed at her, dropping her hammer along the way to let her fists do the talking. Blight caught her first strike and contrary to their first battle, retaliated immediately with a rocketing punch across the face, causing Buttercup to stumble.

"You're way too weak, Buttercrap!" Blight leapt at the green puff and fired a blast of energy at her, sending her colliding into the side of the fountain.

"Majestic Shift!" The attack landed its mark, throwing Blight forward and off balance.

"Sidewinder Slip-shot!" Blossom's yo-yo wrapped around Blight's legs and with all her strength she managed to tug her off her feet and throw her into the side of a nearby building.

"Bubble Neba-Neba!" Blight screeched when the sticky substance hit her and completely cemented her to the side of the building.

"Megaton Dunk!"

"What?!" The hammer smashed into her face and sent her flying into the building and out the back. Buttercup took a few cautious steps back, glancing to her teammates. None of them reacted at first, then Blossom perked up.

"Buttercup look out!" Too late, she turned to see Blight's fist collide with her cheek, rocking her world and leaving her dazed. Blight released another explosive blast that again sent Buttercup flying. This time however, she continued her onslaught, her arms moving like pistons as she let loose a barrage of energy blasts on her opponents.

"Prism Shell!" A power the others hadn't known to be in her catalogue, Shirogane Z held out her hands, stepping in front of her younger comrades and allowing a bright purple shield that flared up around her to absorb the impact of the blasts. Snarling, Blight dove forward, charging energy into both hands.

"Block this, Bitch!" Thrusting both arms forward, her blast was so great that it crumbled Shirogane Z's defense and sent all three to the ground. They all climbed to their feet quickly, as the lioness grinned and advanced on her prey.

XXXXXXXXXX

Momoko stood outside the electronics store, watching the battle on the display televisions. The Rowdyruff Boys were gathered around her, staring in rapt amazement at the sheer tenacity of the heroines fighting the monster that had stolen Ms. Momoko's face.

"She's…she's really back…" Butch looked up at Momoko and swallowed the lump in his throat. Awkwardly but instinctively he grabbed her wrist, breaking the TV's hold on her attention.

"Don't worry Ms. Momoko everything's gonna be alright," Momoko shook her head, turning back to the fight, noticing things that she was sure her friends were trying to ignore.

"They can't hurt her…nothing they've tried has done anything to her," Brick nodded, watching Blight shrug off yet another powerful combination of attacks that would probably have made any one of them cry or worse. He shook his head and tried to figure out just how this monster was so strong. Her aura was…darker than any other he'd ever seen. She was evil, really evil. Not bad like they were, she was a fricking devil compared to them.

"How is she doing that…who in the world is this chick?" He finally muttered out loud. Momoko kept her attention on the screens, but a shudder overcame her and she felt her knees buckle. Butch steadied her worriedly, but she smiled to show she was fine.

"She's…my dark side…my own personal demon. Somehow…somehow she got out," Brick's eyes widened and he looked at Momoko with a newfound respect and understanding for the "crap" Butch said she'd gone through.

"That thing is…you?" Boomer looked up in disbelief. The Ms. Momoko Butch had brought to them couldn't possibly have created this monster. She had to be lying. When Momoko nodded, his mouth fell open. "She's…she's darker than all three of us," He finally remarked. Momoko nodded and brought her hands to her face, feeling some kind of déjà vu watching Blight fight her friends. She recalled a dark place, a terrible place where everywhere she looked, she couldn't find the light. She remembered choking, remembered drowning in a sea of darkness.

"Dude what's wrong with her?!"

"Is she gonna be alright?!"

"Ms. Momoko! Ms. Momoko! What's wrong!?" Momoko felt Butch shaking her and gasped, realizing that she had been practically hyperventilating. She looked down at her green-eyed guardian, who looked positively horrified. She eyed the rest of her entourage and felt her heart fluttering, seeing that despite everything they seemed genuinely concerned.

"I just…I remembered something…something I felt, when she was in me," She shook her head and the tears started to come, "No…no when I was…when I was in her," Momoko bit back her own feeling of misery and remorse and looked at the Rowdyruff Boys with a look that defined desperation.

"Please…please you have to go and help them!" Butch looked back in shock, then frowned and looked at the TV screen. Powerpuff Girls Z and the other girl were losing. Maybe not badly yet, but if they couldn't get just a crack in that monster's armor, they wouldn't win. He looked back at Momoko and nodded, his eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, we'll go help them," He looked over at Brick and Boomer, expecting some kind of resistance. Momoko followed his look, turning her desperate eyes on his brothers. Brick didn't meet her gaze, but Boomer nodded immediately when he did.

"Yeah! We'll help them beat 'er!" Momoko licked her dry lips and reached out to Brick.

"Brick I…" He snorted and looked up at her, then quickly looked back down. With that he began to walk away, his arms crossed and his head down. He stopped and looked back at Butch and Boomer with a sudden smirk and a glint in his eye.

"…Well c'mon Rowdyruff Boys! We need to hurry! Those hags are toast without us!" Butch and Boomer grinned and began to take off after him. Momoko caught Butch's wrist and held him back. Licking her lips and blushing just slightly she gave him a soft, tender kiss on the cheek. After what felt like forever she broke the kiss and hugged him.

"Please be safe…and please look after my little sister, Butch. Please take care of her since I can't," Butch hugged Momoko back, his arms snaking around her neck and holding her tight.

"I will…Ms. Momoko, don't worry, I'll save you from this thing," Momoko nodded and after a few more minutes finally let him go. Butch stared at her, both blushing and unwilling to let the moment go. Finally he backed up a few steps and smiled. Momoko smiled too and nodded again, this time Butch spun around and took off after his brothers. Momoko stood up and walked away, unable to watch the fight anymore. As she passed by a small building, she sighed and sat down on the steps, leaning over and resting her head on her arms. She shuddered, knowing now that every friend she'd ever had was fighting to kill the monster she had made. A monster that she was powerless to face.

XXXXXXXXXX

"This is ridiculous! Why can't they even tear her jacket?!" Dai turned to Professor Utonium and Ken, both of whom were at a loss for how Blight could have become this powerful.

"I have no idea…she was very powerful before, but Powerpuff Girls Z was at least able to hurt her. I thought they'd have a much easier time with Miko's help…" Professor Utonium leaned against the console, absolutely baffled. The door slid open, catching only Dai and Ken's attention. Dai smiled, but Ken frowned nervously, remembering what had happened the last time Blight attacked.

"How are they doing? What did we miss?" Kakiko joined Dai and Professor Utonium in front of the monitor, Hachizou right behind her. Dai frowned and crossed his arms, trying to stay positive.

"Well they aren't…losing," The action occurring across every television set in Tokyo City would say otherwise. While Powerpuff Girls Z and Shirogane Z were visibly wearing down, Blight still hadn't had so much as a tear in her clothes or a displacement of her hair. It was almost like the attacks weren't even touching her.

"They still can't do anything? How? How is that possible?" Kakiko asked, staring at Professor Utonium just like Dai had previously. The professor shook his head again, all of his mental faculties devoted to solving that one equation. How was Blight surviving the heroines' increasingly brutal attacks? Miko's presence should be making a gigantic difference considering how much damage Buttercup was able to deal in their last battle alone.

"Excuse me, but is this the 'My Daughter is a Superhero, And Fighting For Her Life' convention?" Dai grinned at the little joke and turned to wave to his parents and little brother, who had joined the cheerleading team. Tokio put a hand on his eldest son's shoulder, shaking his head as he watched the fight unfold. "I swear I can't get used to seeing her like this…Kaoru in a skirt, what's the world come to?" Dai grinned and looked down at his brother, who seemed awestruck. Dai followed his field of vision, nodding knowingly when he saw that it had fallen on Blossom.

"Yeah…it's amazing alright. I just can't get over it and I've had plenty of time to," Mitsu joined Kakiko while Hachizou was talking with Ken and Professor Utonium.

"How are they holding up?" She asked softly, feeling perhaps only slightly less frantic than the auburn-haired woman next to her. Kakiko seemed on the verge of going crazy and Mitsu could understand why. She was used to her daughter and sons wrestling around and getting in trouble, Kakiko wasn't. And…she had to see the last fight, had to stand on the sidelines and watch her daughters fight last time. At least Kaoru wasn't the one who was…

"Not good…it's not good at all, it's even worse than last time. Everything they throw at her just bounces off, even Kuriko's attacks and last time those are what really hurt that damned monster!" Mitsu gave the poor woman a friendly pat on the shoulder, looking up and smiling at the next person who entered the room.

"Oh my…it really is as bad as I had heard," Professor Utonium smiled sadly at Kiyoko as she joined the rest of them, shaking her head as she surveyed the fight. "That poor girl…I never knew it was this bad," Dai tensed up, his fists clenching tightly when Blight landed a vicious blow on Shirogane Z. Tokio tightened his hold on his son's shoulder, easing his helpless anger just slightly.

"I just don't understand where it came from again," A few of the gathered family members turned to Hachizou, who was rubbing his chin. "I was told that Professor Utonium forced the monster out of her using some kind of device?" The Professor nodded and pointed towards the particle separator beam.

"It had worked in every other case, every other time someone was struck by one of the black lights. It almost killed her, but I was able to separate the black light from Momoko. I don't know how it got back in her either…" Shou looked up and waved his hand to get the Professor's attention.

"Maybe you didn't get it all?" This time Kakiko shook her head, clutching Mitsu's offered hand appreciatively.

"I watched him drag that thing out of her…there's no way there was any of it left behind," The Professor nodded.

"Blight reacted so violently to the beam that there was no way we wouldn't have known if any was left in Momoko," Hachizou studied the fight and started to speak when suddenly Kakiko screamed.

"Oh my God, Kuriko!" Every eye came back to the monitor.

XXXXXXXXXX

"B-Blight…Blight put her down!" Blight had summoned her sword and now held Blossom by her neck, her sword ready to tear into the little girl. Blossom's eyes were wide and her breaths were coming in ragged gasps, the blade of the massive sword dreadfully close to her throat. Blight grinned and leered at Bubbles, daring her to advance.

"Try and make me, come on Baby Face. You don't want her blood on your hands do you? I'm sure everyone is just going to love watching you heroes just stand there and watch her die!" Blossom whimpered, tightening her grip on the edge of the sword, trying to hold it back, but it was getting closer every breath she took. Buttercup's knuckles were turning white, her cheeks flushed from strain. There was no way they could save Blossom. Blight grinned and her mask slid back into place.

"That's what I thought...some heroes, you're just a bunch of cowards," Blight shrugged and leaned in close to Blossom's ear, speaking just loud enough for Blossom alone to hear her, "Sweet dreams little sister, it's been fun," Blossom tried to scream as Blight began to bring the blade in faster.

"Hypersonic Shockrang!" A massive energy crescent slammed into Blight, throwing her sword into a shadowed alley and sending her crashing to the ground. Before Blossom could hit the ground, she was caught and set down gently. She looked up and blushed, seeing the Rowdyruff Boy who had saved her from Blight before.

"B-Butch!" Butch caught his boomerang, the weapon in it's giant state, and held it ready while he glared at Blight.

"The night's not over yet, Bitch," He lowered into a fighting stance, splitting his boomerang into two parts and holding them at the ready, "You've still got us to go through," Shirogane Z raised an eyebrow, staring at Butch.

"Us?" Blight started to get to her feet, growling audibly.

"Atomic Crash!" She looked up just as a beam of light collided with her and sent her flying again. Brick grinned and twirled his red toy gun around blowing over the barrel like a cowboy in an old western.

"Like he said, you've still got us to deal with, it ain't over yet," Bubbles and Buttercup turned to Brick in shock.

"The Rowdyruff Boys? What are you doing here?" Blight got up again, her eyes narrowed dangerously and her growl even louder.

"That's just what I was,"

"Crackling Beatdown!" Blight's head shot up as a glowing blue stick smacked into her face. A second one rammed into her stomach and knocked her off her feet. Both came up and drilled her into the ground. Boomer grinned and skated back, twirling his blue toy bats around.

"Sorry I was late! I got lost on the way here!" The three little boys and Blossom joined the other three, all standing ready. Butch stood slightly ahead of the others, his boomerangs ready with a fierce glare in his eyes. Blight sat up and met his glare, baring her teeth and getting up looking around for her sword.

"Dammit I lost that stupid thing…forget it! I'll just kill you with my bare hands!" Butch spit on the ground and sneered.

"Yeah right, Faker! We're going to thrash you!" Bubbles looked at Butch, noting that he, Boomer and Brick all looked particularly anxious to tackle Blight.

"Faker?" Butch ignored her, sliding his front foot forward and leaning in a little more, preparing an attack.

"I promised Ms. Momoko that this time I wouldn't go easy on you," This caught the heroes attention and made Blight take a step back, looking shocked.

"What are you talking about, you little bastard? I am Momoko!" Boomer snickered, without a trace of humor in his tone and took a step forward beside Butch, readying his next attack.

"Liar! You're just a phony trying to screw things up for the real Ms. Momoko!" Blight's eyes widened and she turned to Brick, who only shook his head and leveled his gun at her.

"What are…you little runts, I am Momoko!"

"Stop saying that you Bitch!" Butch broke out of the line up, launching at Blight and hurling one of his boomerangs her way. "Tornado Slice Boomerang!" The first boomerang became a deadly buzz saw as Blight caught it, glaring back at Butch. He flung the other boomerang at her, this one whipping up a fierce wind around it. "Cyclone Clash!" Blight caught that attack as well, throwing both to the side as she collided with Butch, the younger boy in a frenzy of punches and kicks.

"What are you guys talking about? We just saw Momoko transform into Blight," Brick was biting his tongue, trying to aim carefully, so Boomer took up replying.

"No way, you saw some fake Ms. Momoko! The real Ms. Momoko sent us here to help you!" A wave of realization fell over the four heroines, as Boomer and Brick charged in to help their brother. They weren't fighting Momoko.

XXXXXXXXXX

"That's…that's not Momoko?" Ken blinked and watched the fiery passion with which the Rowdyruff Boys attacked Blight, who was obviously trying harder to keep up with them than she had with Powerpuff Girls Z.

"That means…Powerpuff Girls Z doesn't have to hold back! They can go all out on her!" Ken ran up to the monitor and turned to the Professor with a triumphant grin. The Professor grinned back and nodded, everyone congregating and watching the fight unfold.

"That's right…Miyako wouldn't want to really hurt Momoko," Kiyoko mused, watching Powerpuff Girls Z join in the fight with Shirogane Z.

"Neither would Kaoru or Miko, I know they've been holding back!" Dai almost sounded excited, and the grin plastered on his face did little to hide it. Hachizou put an arm around Kakiko, who smiled at him and turned back to the screen.

"That's right…Kuriko can fight without worrying now…" And in a flash the fight went to a whole new level.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hypersonic Shockrang!"

"Swing Sonic II!" The two attacks rocked Blight and knocked her back a few steps, but still the monster stayed on her feet and plowed through, snarling as she was cut off by Bubbles.

"Get out of my way Doll Face!" To her utter horror, Bubbles easily ducked under the punch Blight threw her way, and kicked her feet out from under her. Blight caught herself and tried to throw a spin kick at Bubbles, but she dove back from it and rammed her with her bubble wand, knocking her back.

"What the…how are you doing that?" Blight fired a few test blasts Bubbles' way, still in shock as the blond-haired puff dodged and lunged at her, fighting her in a manner that Blight found oddly familiar. She leapt back as Buttercup joined Bubbles' side. The familiarity was apparent now: Bubbles was holding her bubble wand just like how Buttercup held her hammer. "Since when can…when did you learn to…" Bubbles smiled and traded a look with Buttercup, who gave Blight a vicious grin.

"What did you think we did those days Momoko didn't come with us?" Blight's hands began glowing and she glowered, charging in and beginning the fight anew with two-thirds of Powerpuff Girls Z. The last third made her presence know painfully.

"Blast Burn Shot!" The attack hit Blight and sent her reeling backward. Next thing she knew she was hit three ways into next week from several hits from a bubble wand and hammer.

"You've all…how in the,"

"Majestic Shift!" This time the attack hit, but it didn't stop there. Shirogane Z, her armor now glowing slightly purple, rammed Blight and kicked her in the side, dodging a counterstrike and punching her across the face, throwing her to the ground.

"Cyclone Clash!"

"Blast Wave!" The two attacks hit her hard and forced her further into the ground, leaving an imprint. Her head rocked back when Boomer's toy bat slammed into her chin.

"Grand Slam!" Several more hits followed, finished by a devastating blow that sent her flying through the fountain's statue. The team looked around at each other and up at Blight.

"So…you were all going easy on her?"

"Yeah,"

"I didn't want to hurt Momoko…" All eyes came back to center when Blight stood up…without a single mark on her save for the increasingly pissed off look on her face.

"This isn't even fun anymore! I'm going to utterly destroy all of you!" Blight's black aura became completely visible as she charged them once again. This time the whole team met her with a devastating blast.

"Triple Science Attack!"

"Nuclear Meltdown!"

"Hypersonic Shockrang!"

"Breaking Blast!"

"Royal Flash Cannon!" Powerpuff Girls Z's attack combined with the other four and hit Blight with enough force to split the street where the two forces collided. As the light faded, they heard something coming from the epicenter of the blast. The Rowdyruff Boys were missing.

"Get off me you little freaks! You bastards! I'm going to kill you!" The light cleared to show the Brick and Boomer had grabbled onto Blight, holding her still with all their might. Before any questions could be asked, a voice rang out to answer their question.

"Hypersonic Shockrang!" Butch's attack came so suddenly that all anyone could do was watch as it collided with Blight. Boomer and Brick's faces showed obvious strain as they held her against it. There was then the sound of something smashing concrete and by the time everyone had recovered, they could see that the boomerang, which was almost as large as Miko, had impaled Blight, one edge driven completely through her midsection. Brick and Boomer still held her up, grinning wickedly at the shocked expression on Blight's face.

"Oh my God…"

"Oh shit, that had to hurt…"

"Is she…" Blight's look of shock became a frown and with a slight movement of her arms, she lifted Boomer and Brick, releasing explosive blasts that sent both flying away. She then grabbed the edge of the boomerang and with sickening ease pulled it out of her chest, hurling it back at Butch and sending him backward, creating a ditch in the ground. Everyone stood in horror…Blight looked up at them with a goblin's grin.

There was no hole in her chest; there was no damage whatsoever.


	8. Saturday Afternoon

_**The Light That Blinds**_

**Deus Ex Procella**

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Momoko opened the door just a crack and peeked in. She could definitely hear someone playing the piano inside. Looking back out at the street one last time she stepped in, closing the door softly behind. The outside hadn't indicated anything special about the building, but inside a very thin carpet covered the floor, two rows of pews lining either side of the small room just in front of an altar. There was nothing on the altar save for a piano and a small table on which a coverless book was laid. At the piano was the man she had been hoping to see.

"E-Excuse me, um…am I bothering you?" The man looked up as he continued playing, smiling warmly at her and shaking his head. The light caught his glasses, giving him an almost mystical look. Momoko blushed and cautiously walked forward, taking a seat in the front row of pews just across from the man. His eyes closed and a tiny smile on his lips, he played as though there wasn't a care in the world. He played so well that Momoko almost believed him. All she could do was sit in rapt awe, watching his fingers glide effortlessly across the ivory keys. The room seemed to have an almost cathedral-esque effect, resonating the sound of the piano far beyond what the tiny building should be able. Finally his song came to and end, his fingers still resting tenderly on the keys as he turned to Momoko with a smile.

"I've been waiting for you," Momoko frowned and lowered her head.

"I'm sorry if I'm late sir…" The man smiled brightly and came over to sit next to her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"You're not, when you'd come I knew. You've come seeking freedom; can you tell me what from?" Momoko glanced at him then returned her eyes to the floor, her hands fidgeting and her feet bouncing nervously.

"My friends…they're fighting a monster I made, but I don't think they can beat it," The man leaned forward on his knees, able now to see Momoko's face, her cheeks red and her eyes misted. She was trembling.

"You wish that from this monster you'd be free, why have you chosen to bring this to me?" Momoko shook her head, keeping it bowed low shamefully.

"I don't know…I remember talking to you yesterday…and you told me to come to you at some time…I couldn't remember when," He smiled and her frown deepened, "I don't know why this is happening to me…I don't know how this could happen. I've always tried to be good…I always tried to be someone Kuriko could look up to,"

"In your sister you've placed all of your life…and somehow this brought you all of this strife?" Momoko nodded and clasped her hands together, twiddling her thumbs anxiously.

"I used to pray all the time…I didn't really know if it was doing any good since we didn't really go to church or anything but I wanted to try…I always prayed that I could be a hero, her hero," Momoko leaned her head onto her hands, feeling herself begin to cry again. "And this is what happens…I let myself become a monster, and now I've set that monster free and it's going to kill my little sister and all of my friends!" The man slipped his arm around her shoulders, gently lifting her chin to look at him.

"You prayed for a chance to show your love to her, and in return you were made into a monster," Momoko nodded and looked down again.

"It's not fair, I prayed to be a hero and instead God let me become…that thing! I tried to kill my sister and my best friends!" The man placed his hand over hers and spoke in a softer tone.

"Perhaps this is just in his eyes, you needed this chance to realize," Momoko looked up, her eyes narrowed and her mouth parted slightly. The man smiled and gently closed her mouth. "If we pray for courage to fight, do we suddenly discover the might? If you pray for love, does it simply fall down from above?" Momoko started to respond but closed her mouth, thinking hard on the question. The man smiled and continued, "God doesn't simply give us our dreams, but gives us a chance to make them it seems. We're cast into the fire with a chance to learn, that the courage was inside us waiting to burn," Momoko's eyes widened and she looked down again.

"I can't fight her…I lost my powers, I can't do it!" The man looked at the altar and soon Momoko's eyes followed his. He spoke just above a whisper and she could feel her heart shuddering.

"You've already faced the demon Blight, now you need only to finish the fight," Momoko continued to stare at the dark altar and a memory began to come to her. She recalled drowning, falling in darkness. No it wasn't darkness she was drowning in, it was Blight. She had been fighting Blight as Blossom. Somehow she managed to tear free, but when Blight vanished, so had Blossom.

"I don't know when but…I was Blossom when I fought her…I can't become Blossom any more…I lost the white light, now I can't fight her," A little smile spread across the man's lips as he met eyes with Momoko.

"When taken over by Blight, she drove out all of your white light. Yet still when you met in the within your heart, you became Blossom and managed to drive out the dark," Momoko shook her head and bit her bottom lip as a few stray tears fell down her cheeks.

"I've already lost everything because of her…I can't do it," This time the man laughed and Momoko turned on him in shock. He brought his face closer to hers, their foreheads touching as he spoke.

"There cannot be a rising unless first we fall. Now you claim that you've lost it all?" Momoko nodded and he chuckled again, "When Gods makes us fall and takes away, he returns more than he took at the end of the day. You've fallen so far and seen the face of your fear. Now it's your turn to fly, my dear," Momoko shook her head again.

"I…I can't…" This time the man spoke with such fire in his voice, such passion in his eyes that Momoko felt her heart stop.

"No one else can win this fight, it's upon you alone to conquer Blight. This is your chance, no one else can drive out the dark. That hero has always laid deep inside your heart," He turned Momoko with unparalleled gentleness the burning look in his eyes igniting something inside her, "Will you take a chance and fight? Will you show the world…your blinding light?" Momoko looked down and saw that he was holding out one of her sour gum balls. She took it and popped it into her mouth. The sensation felt as though it cleansed her yet again, but now she felt something else, something warm spreading through her. It started in the pit of her stomach and worked its way to the tips of her toes and the ends of her hair. She nodded and stood up, looking toward the door.

"I…thank you!" She threw her arms around the man's neck and then quickly ran out. The door slammed and the church was empty.

XXXXXXXXXX

Momoko's legs were pumping faster than they'd ever gone before. Her breaths came in short gasps as she barreled down the sidewalk, pushing everything she had into making it to the scene of the fight. It was a good several miles, she bit her lip and shook her head. No thinking of how far it was wasn't going to make it any easier. No she had to stay focused, she had to stay resolved. Her sister was counting on her. Her friends were counting on her. The Rowdyruff Boys were counting on her. If she didn't make it, they were all going to die.

Momoko whirled around a corner, nearly toppling over. She was sweating profusely, fatigue rearing its ugly head all too early. She'd never been as athletic as Kaoru, but God she knew how to run when she needed to! She wasn't about to give up now, not when for the first time in her life she had a chance to be a real hero. She had a chance to atone for everything. A chance to finally be absolved.

Absolution, the official forgiveness of ones sins. Semi-useless information she'd picked up from countless manga and anime. Right now it was all she could focus on, it was where she had focused the entire core of her being. She allowed herself to give in to the darkness, she let herself become evil, and despite it all…they had stuck by her. Her friends, her family, they hadn't given up on her. Even Butch, especially Butch had stuck beside her no matter how terrible she had treated him. Now his brothers who barely knew her were risking their lives for her.

Momoko nearly crashed as she came to another turn, wiping the sweat out of her eyes as quickly as she could before hurrying on. She was almost there, she could hear the battle just over the horizon. Absolution, something she believed she could never have, never find. Something that no matter what had happened, those who loved her had been willing to give her without condition. Now it was finally time to earn that love, the love that she didn't deserve. The love that she had taken for granted. Momoko doubled over as she came to the end of the sidewalk and looked up, her eyes widening in horror.

Blight had been merciless. Her friends had all fallen, few if any still capable of standing. Buttercup was kneeling beside Bubbles, holding her close and keeping her safe. It looked as it the blue puff was having trouble breathing, but at the same time one of Buttercup's arms was hanging uselessly. Brick was lying off to the side in the wreckage of what was once a red station wagon. He kept trying to get up, but for all his efforts he couldn't move. Boomer and Shirogane Z were off to the other side, the elder cradling the younger, who had taken a nasty blow to the head and was bleeding terribly. Shirogane Z's suit no longer glowed, its power exhausted. She was almost as in bad a shape as Boomer her face stained with blood. And at the center of it all were Blossom and Butch, the only two still fighting. Blossom was standing, but Butch was in front of her, holding her back and holding his boomerang defensively. He couldn't stand up straight and he was barely able to lift his weapon from the ground, even in its now small form.

And the cause of all this destruction stood like a pristine statue, without a bead of sweat nor a hair out of place. She grinned viciously, her eyes bloodthirsty as she advanced on the last two standing. Her hands began to glow and with a simple gesture, she blasted Butch away, leaving Blossom standing alone and defenseless.

"Kuriko!" Momoko took off without a second thought as Blight brought both hands up and began to gather a sphere of black and green energy around them.

"Sayonara little sister!" Blight swung her hands down and hurled the death orb at Blossom, who stumbled backward in horror. Everyone's eyes widened and Blossom's legs buckled as Momoko dove into the path of the attack and was hit and consumed by it.

"Momoko!"

"Ms. Momoko!"

"Sis!!" The energy sphere held in place, Momoko's scream pouring out from it. Blight watched in sick satisfaction, clenching an out held fist and causing Momoko's screams to grow louder. Inside, that warmth had spread throughout Momoko's body and an unbelievable feeling overwhelmed her. Momoko managed to smile through the pain.

"Momoko! No stop! Let her go!" Blossom tried to approach the sphere but was driven back by a surge of energy inside. Blight's eyes widened and everyone froze when they saw a light began to tear free from the black mass.

"No…no that's impossible!" Buttercup and Bubbles pushed themselves up as much as they could, their eyes wide. Shirogane Z's mouth fell open, while Butch felt his face get red and his insides churn in a way that wasn't completely unpleasant. The light began to tear the darkness apart as a voice that finally broke through Blight's invincible demeanor cried out.

"Hyper…Blossom!" Across the city, everyone watched the white light fade, revealing that Momoko Akatsutsumi was gone, now replaced by Hyper Blossom I. She met Blight's eyes and refused to look away. Behind her, Blossom II was trembling and staring at her sister with a look of awe.

"Mo…Momoko you're…" Blossom kept her eyes on Blight who looked as though she was descending into a state of pissed off the likes Tokyo City had never seen before.

"Kuriko…let me handle this," Blossom II was shocked, but nodded. Buttercup and Bubbles had forced themselves to their feet, ready to join Blossom against Blight. Blossom shook her head and finally looked away, smiling at the two.

"Please…I started this mess…I'm going to finish it, you can rest now," Bubbles and Buttercup looked back, overwhelmed by Momoko's sudden transformation and her sudden resolution. Both nodded and stood down, every eye turning to Blight who was livid.

"What are you doing here? This is my show, you should be off crying somewhere," Blossom glared, the corners of her lips twitching.

"I'm not going to let some fake keep ruining my life," Blight sneered, clenching and unclenching her fists.

"Haven't we had this discussion before? I am you, I'm the real Momoko. If anything…you're the fake. I'm more real than you ever were," Blossom shook her head, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm not falling for that anymore. I let you run wild, now I'm going to finally put a stop to it!" Blight glowered and brought her fists up.

"If you think just saying that is all it it'll take…you're sadly mistaken," Blossom brought her fists up, assuming a stance identical to Blight's.

"I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you stay gone for good," Blight slid one foot closer, grinning and revealing her fangs.

"I'll never be gone…I'll always be right here," She drew a cross over her heart and sneered, "Cross your heart and hope you die," Blossom slid a foot forward, tensing up. Blight narrowed her eyes and brought both fists back up. "Fine, be that way…I'll kill you first!" Blight shot forward and threw a punch at Blossom, who blocked it and retaliated with a hook right across Blight's face. Everyone in the city watched in amazement, seeing Blight stumble back holding her cheek, a bruise forming. She swallowed and began to breathe more heavily.

"You," Blossom wasted no more time, summoning her yo-yo and flinging it at Blight, who dodged with a look of shock on her face at how hard it had been.

"Just shut up and die!" Blossom met Blight and tackled her to the ground. She managed to get a punch in before Blight flung her off and blasted her in the side, sending Blossom spiraling through the air. She landed on her hands and knees and rose up with her yo-yo pulled back to cut off Blight's charge.

"Miracle Peppermint Shot!" The attack flew continuously, Blight dodging everything thrown at her, while slowly advancing on Blossom. Blossom cut the attack off and brought her yo-yo back in violently.

"Candy Cane Shoot!" This time the yo-yo collided with Blight and threw her away. The demon caught herself and blasted Blossom again, charging in and throwing a furious barrage of punches at her double. Blossom gave up her yo-yo and began to meet Blight's assault head on, dropping down and tripping her, jumping back to catch her breath.

"I am so going to mess you up!" Blight stood, looking as though their three minute struggle had taken a greater toll on her than the hour she had spent fighting the other seven. For her part, Blossom was worn out herself. Blight gathered black and green energy into her hands and fired it at Blossom, who's eyes widened. She crossed her arms over her face and simply took the hit, keeping it from hitting the others. She looked back at them, cringing in pain.

'I can't stay here…the others are going to get hurt and they can't do anything to fight back…gotta get her away from them,' Blossom nodded and grimaced when Blight leapt into the air and began flinging blasts at her left and right.

"Oh geez! Uh, M&M Flurry Shoot!" Flinging her yo-yo out as rapidly as she could, Blossom knocked the blasts out as they came at her, which only seemed to be further infuriating Blight. The dark puff stopped and glared as Blossom looked back at her friends and smiled. "Guys…just…just know I love you okay? Bye!" Blossom ran forward and took off into the air, taking Blight by surprise and driving them both higher into the sky above Tokyo City.

"Bye?! What does that mean?" Buttercup whispered, watching the swirling pink and violet streaks in the air, blasts of green and black being stopped by lashes from Blossom's yo-yo. Bubbles shook her head and bit her lip.

"She's not…she can…right?" Buttercup instinctively tightened the protective hold she had on Bubbles and nodded.

"She'll be fine…I hope…" Blossom II watched the fight intensely, not even noticing when Butch came up beside her, just as entranced as she was.

"She's…she's hurting her," Butch finally commented, snapping Blossom II out of her revere.

"Yeah…it's her dark side, maybe that's why we couldn't win," Butch nodded and then frowned, shaking his head.

"It doesn't make a bit of difference though…look at them…Blight's winning," Blossom II glared at Butch, but when she looked back at the fight, it was obvious that her sister just didn't have the firepower to keep up with Blight's relentless energy blasts. Butch noticed movement out of the corner of his eye and turned toward Shirogane Z and Boomer, the latter of which was starting to come to.

"Are you okay?" Butch asked Blossom II. She looked at him and nodded. Butch nodded back and went over to check on his brother. Blossom II looked down at her yo-yo and then back at the fight. Somehow…somehow Momoko was still missing something. Something that kept her from being able to beat Blight. But what? What was she missing? Momoko had…she'd become Blossom without the white light, somehow she had broken all the rules and transformed alone.

"Momoko..." Blossom dodged another one of Blight's blasts and slapped it out of the air, panting. Blight had already discovered Blossom's plan and was purposely firing down at the others to wear her down, but as it stood there was no way she could get around it. If she stopped to fight her dark half then her friends would get hurt. But if she didn't get a hit in, she was going to be too worn out to keep fighting.

"Hahaha! What's wrong hero? Can't keep up? You should just quit! I'm too powerful! You have no hope in the world of stopping me!" Blossom looked back at Blight who despite being a little fatigued wasn't nearly as spent as Blossom. She shook her head and narrowed her eyes.

"I'm just can't let you beat me again," Blight grinned and shrugged her entire body beginning to glow with her black aura.

"Whatever…I'm sick of this bullshit. I'm going to finish you off and this time I promise, you will die in me! You won't get away this time!" Blight's entire body melted into the black light, which flung itself at Blossom. Blossom screamed as she felt herself once again drowning in darkness, pouring into her ears, eyes, nose and mouth. She tried to fight it off, but no matter how she tried it continued trying to consume her.

"Oh God! Momoko!" Shirogane Z reached for her scepter, but remembered that her suit had completely worn out its power. Butch looked up and his mouth fell open in horror.

"NO! God no! No! Don't let that thing take her back!" He ran forward and grabbed his boomerang, using all of his strength to enlarge it to its full size. "Hypersonic Shockrang!" The blade of energy rammed the black light and was thrown away uselessly. Butch caught it again and, with tears in his eyes, flung it at the light again.

"Hypersonic Shockrang!"

"Swing Sonic III!"

"Bubble Champagne III!" The three attacks combined, and were blasted away from the black light without a care. Butch looked over at Bubbles and Buttercup, who were barely able to stand but still readying their weapons to fire again. As a unit they fired again and once more their attacks were ignored completely. Blossom II shook her head, sliding to the ground and trembling. Her sister was being taken away again, she was going to be taken over by Blight again. She looked down at her yo-yo, a single teardrop falling on it. Her white light was flared up.

"What…?" Blossom looked down at her arms, seeing the white light. Her eyes widened and suddenly the missing piece of the puzzle fell into place. Momoko was fighting her dark side…but she was still missing her light! The white light was still inside Kuriko!

"That's it! That's it! That's…that's what Daddy meant…" Blossom II gasped, remembering her father's words. She would give Momoko the strength to save herself. She stood up and closed her eyes. In the darkness of her mind she focused on the white light and nothing else. A stinging pain, like waking a limb up that had gone numb, began to course through her as she then focused on her yo-yo, picturing herself pouring the white light into it.

"Get out of me…get out of me…you have to go back to her! She's the one you belong to! Get out of ME!" There was a bright flash as the white light completely consumed the yo-yo. Kuriko looked down at herself, seeing that her uniform had faded. She was Kuriko again. Still she had the yo-yo in her hand, the last piece of the puzzle missing.

"Here! Go back to my sister! Save her!" Kuriko hurled the yo-yo at the black light with all of her strength. It seemed to fly on its own, becoming a solid white light. The yo-yo melted into the light and slammed into the side of the black. The three stopped their useless attacks and turned to Kuriko, who was panting and felt as though she had just pulled her own teeth out. Butch ran over to her and steadied her while watching the white light pierce through the black.

"What…what did you do?" Bubbles asked softly. Kuriko smiled as the light finally entered into the black death bag.

"I gave her back the missing piece of herself…" She said cryptically. At the heart of the black light, the white light collided with Blossom. It poured into her and flushed all of the darkness out. Again they heard a cry, but this one was so loud and so powerful that everyone in the city, who all sat watching a light appear in the heart of the darkness, could hear it clear as day, as though they were there on the scene.

"Hyper…BLOSSOM!" A ray of light pierced through the top of the black aura. A shockwave surged over the city, turning on every street lamp and electrical appliance even miles outside the city. Then the sack burst and the world was forced to turn away. All over the world, people turned their eyes to the sky and saw in the distance…a second sun, burning brighter than the first.

The people of Tokyo City were forced to turn their eyes away from the light that now left the city completely drowned in warmth and white. In the depth of the light, all of it pouring from a single source, Blight remerged, and stared in horror, her arm over her eyes, unable to look at her other.

"How?! How are you doing this?!" A voice, calm and powerful, audible throughout the city and perhaps further spoke, the invisible source of the blinding light shifting and grinning perhaps, no one would ever know.

"There was one good thing you did for me…" Blight pulled her arm back and stared into the light, barely able to make out her other. Her eyes bled and she could feel her skin beginning to burn.

"What?!" Her other's arm moved and an object appeared, some of the endless white concentrating in that object.

"You helped me come up with the coolest attack name ever. Sparkling Sugarbomb Shot!" With speed untold, she flung her weapon forward and a second light crashed into Blight, splitting her in two. Blight screamed as she was completely obliterated in the face of the light that blinded them all. In a flash, a time so short seconds couldn't catch breath of it, Blight was gone and destroyed, once and for all.

On the ground, the heroes all shielded their eyes not one of them able to look directly into the light. Slowly it began to fade, and shrink, until at last it had settled down into a simple blinding aura surrounding their friend and sister.

"B…Momoko…she's…" Buttercup started to say, but simply shook her head and stared as the light steadily lost it's brilliance. Blossom was still shining, her white aura still visible to anyone who dared to look on her. Now though, her uniform had changed harkening to the old but casting it away for something purer. Now she wore a long sleeved white jacket, with a hot pink lining inside and pink ribbons tied around her elbows. She opened her eyes and a beaming smile spread across her lips. Then in one fell swoop…Blossom fell backward and came crashing towards the ground.

"Woah! Ms. Blossom!" Butch dashed out as fast as his tired body would carry him and dove underneath her, just as Blossom swooped up and slowed herself so that she could fall on top of him. "Oof! Ouch! You big faker!" Blossom, lying on top of Butch, grinned while blushing and began to laugh. Butch smiled and began to speak when Blossom decided to shower him with kisses, which caused him to scream and begin trying to crawl away.

"Ah! Make her stop!" Blossom held him down and continued kissing him while the others, tired and worn down but still very much alive, joined in Blossom's jovial disposition and began laughing as well.

XXXXXXXXXX

_"We're here with Powerpuff Girls Z, just moments after their…apocalyptic battle with the monster known as Blight. Now I know the world has to be curious…who are you girls?" Blossom, helping Bubbles and Buttercup stand grinned into the camera and tightened her hug on her friends._

_"My name is Momoko Akatsutsumi, and I'm Hyper Blossom!" Bubbles and Buttercup turned to Blossom with matching smiles. Giggling Bubbles waved her free hand._

_"My name is Miyako Gotokuji, and I am Rolling Bubbles!" Buttercup gave a thumbs up and grinned at the camera._

_"My name's Kaoru Matsubara, and I'm Powered Buttercup!" Unable to help themselves they struck as cheesy a pose as they could worn down as they were. Blossom, both arms around her comrades to help them stand gave two V's for victory, Bubbles a thumbs up and Buttercup the devil's horns._

_"And we're the Magical Fighting Science Legend. We are Powerpuff Girls Z!"_


End file.
